


Broken Souls And A Beat That Flows

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Multi, New York City, Original Character(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones a small town boy who lived in Riverdale. That's right lived in Riverdale moved in with his aunt. He's parents got killed by the murder on the run. No one has caught him yet. Moving away from all his every known to the big apple. Moving in with his aunt who's a dance teacher at NYC dance academy. His aunt has gotten him in. He has no dance history at all.Betty Cooper is the daughter to the famous Cooper family. Her parents are world famous dancers that have now settled down just to preforming in New York. Her parents want her to aspire to be like them. Putting the pressure on her to do well. How can she do that when she's partner less? Her partner had a injury last season and will never be able to dance again.  Her sister is dancing around the world with one of the hardest dance companies to get in to.Penny Peabody was the best dance teacher in all of NYC. She Her only sister had died in an murder leaving her only child alone. Penny's nephew and god son. She takes him in, as that's what any good person would do. She has no clue how to raise him.So what happens when a partner less Betty Cooper meets the new boy Jughead Jones? What happens when the teacher pair them up?





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones was standing in the middle of NYC  Airport waiting for his luggage to come around on the conveyer belt. He doesn't remember much about the big apple. He use to come here with his parents to visit his aunt. She had recently got married. His parents and himself went to the wedding but the had it closer to his grandparents place. So he hasn't come back to the city in years.

The only reason why he's here right now in a crowed waiting area with tons of people and no parents is a tragic story.

There's a murder back in Riverdale. On the hunt to kill. Unfortunately his parents were some of the victims. Only happened less then a month ago. He's been living with his grandparents for that month. They couldn't take care of him anymore due to old age.

His god parents or should he say God parent was his aunt Penny. She has taken him in, moved him away from that small town in to the big city.

Jughead had found his suitcase in the sea of luggage and dragged it the entrance. As he was making his way to the entrance he saw his aunt and her partner waiting for him with a sign that said 'Jughead'.

He made his way other to her. As soon as he stopped in front of her, she started to cry. He didn't know if it's because she's happy to see him or he's a reminder of her sister.

"Jug I'm so happy you're finally here. You look so like your mum." She said tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hey Bud." Sutton her partner said.

"Hey."Jughead said back to Sutton." Aunt Penny can we get some food I'm starving?"He asked her.

Penny had pulled her self together and stopped crying. She couldn't help herself. Penny and Gladys had been so close. If it wasn't for their hair colour they would have been mistaken for twins.

" Let's go. There's this nice cafe near our house." Penny said.

The drive to their house felt like it took for ever. Okay so he knew that was over exaggerated but the traffic was unbelievable. They decoded to drop his luggage of and walk to the cafe on their street.

They've just arrived at the cafe. They found a booth. As they searched the menu a waitress came over. They all told the waitress their orders and with that she was gone.

Jughead and his aunt Penny they were close but could disagree on anything. They were polar opposites. She liked dancing he liked writing. She was an extravert, he was an introvert.

"So Jug you start school on Monday. As you already know you're behind. I'm confident you can catch up." Penny said.

"Wait aunt Penny, behind? I'm not behind in any classes." He corrected her.

"No I mean your dance classes." Penny responded.

Jughead looked at his aunt Penny and Sutton in confusion. He had no clue what was going on. Surely he was going to a normal school.

"I'm confused." He told them.

"Well a spare spot opened up at the school I work at. NYC Dance Academy. So I spoke to the head teacher who is a close friend of mine and got you that place." Penny explained.

"You've lost it. I have got no dance history. So how am I going to get through the dance classes." He responded.

"Jug you've forgot I'm the best dance teacher in New York. Everyone wants to get in there for my dance lessons. Also you're a fast learner. You have no choice, I'm sorry but it's decided."She confirmed.

" But Penny, "Jughead argued back. 

" No don't but Penny me. This is out of our control and you know it. I wish your parents didn't get murdered as much as you Jug. I can't help that. I miss them so much like you do. I love you so much Jug. I'm  trying my hardest. Yes I know you know that but Jug this is happening. I'll teach you the basics this week end before school on Monday. "She offered tears streaming down her face. 

" I'm sorry Penny it's just it's a lot. I mean a dance school. I know I was being a dick then. I'm sorry. I just miss them so much. I always hope at any minute I'll wake up from this nightmare. "He confessed. 

" Oh Jug, I get it. You and me are more a like then you think. You don't like to talk about your self. You think you don't deserve stuff when you do. When things are good you shirt circuit. "She had just gotten him down to a t. That's what he does. He always has, he puts pressure and high standards on himself. 

" How did you know that? "He asked shocked. 

" Because Jughead that's exactly how I was at your age. Now listen to me. We'll get through this together as long as we communicate. So promise me you'll try and do that. "

" I'll try. "He promised. 

_________

Betty Cooper is the daughter to the famous dancing duo 'The Cooper's'. The youngest of the two Cooper daughters. 

Polly Cooper is the oldest daughter out of the two. The successful one. Straight out the bat of the dance academy she had gotten picked up to work in the most famous dance company. The dance company her parents worked in at Polly's age. 

Her parents Hal and Alice Cooper had been dance partners at her age in the same dance academy. They fell in love with each other whilst falling in love with each dance they performed. They travelled all over the world with the most famous dance company but settled down in New York when they found out they were pregnant with Polly. They still preform but only in New York. People all over the world come to New York to see them preform. 

Betty feels like the black sheep of her family. She feels like a disappointment. Her mother and father put so much pressure on her to be perfect. The perfect student. The perfect daughter. The perfect dancer. The perfect everything. Her grandmother can see how much it effects her. She isn't close with her mother, she's close to her grandmother. She see's and understands what Betty wants. 

Betty was in her bedroom working on the homework they had just given out to complete over the weekend. Just as she completed it, her mother shouted her down for her tea. 

Betty took her seat at the dinning room table with her father as her mother brought the food in. Alice portioned it out. Betty has a diet, she has to stick to for dance. Alice made that choice for both the girls when they were little. 

"So Elizabeth dear, have you found a new dance partner yet?" Her mother asked her knowing full well the answer. 

Betty's dance partner pulled a serious injury last season. It resulted in surgery. The doctor hadn't cleared him. He could never dance properly again. So for the past month since school has started she's been focusing more on solo dances and tightening her skills up. 

"Mum it's the same answer as yesterday, I don't but there's been some gossip." She told her mother. 

"And what would that be?" She encouraged her daughter to carry on. 

"On Monday there might be a new boy starting, my age as well. " She told her mother. 

"Now Elizabeth we've talked about this, you need a new dance partner so you make sure he's your dance partner." Alice was very admit in that. 

"Its not really my choice. It's the teachers." Betty reminded her mother. 

"I'm aware of that darling. Who's class are you in first?" Her mother asked acting like she doesn't already know. 

"Mrs Peabody class." Betty answered her. 

"Perfect, she'll probably partner you up. You're doing partner work at the minute for the show case at the end of year for when all the scouts come in." Alice pointed out. 

"Yes, she's showing us some higher technical moves so we can add them in. We're also practicing our whole class routine." Betty reminds her. 

"Its bound to happen then." Alice was sure of it. 

"It might mother but I don't know if we are getting a new boy or if it's just school gossip." She added. 

"It doesn't matter if it is or not. This is your last chance to get scouted before college. It's hard to go to college and work on dance." She told her. 

"Mum I'm perfectly capable of doing both. I understand what's on offer and the risks. I work so hard at my studies and dance." She reminded her mother. 

"I know that darling but look how far Polly has gotten." Alice Cooper always brings up Polly to Betty. 

"Mum what's my name?" She asked. Alice didn't say anything. "Say it mum." 

"Elizabeth." Alice said her name. 

"That's right mum. I'm Elizabeth not Polly. So stop comparing us." Betty requested. She's so sick of being compared to Polly. That's all she's gotten all her life. 

"Please my I be excused?" Betty asked her father. 

"Of course Betty." Her father dismissed her. 

Betty went to her room and shut the door. She started to cry. All her life she's been compared to Polly. She hates it. She's her own person, she's not Polly's carbon copy of her. She knew she should ring her grandma. 

She'd promised her anytime she feels bad she would call her up. She just didn't have the energy to. She was so sick and tried with all the pressure with her parents. Yet she knows she won't do anything about it. Her grandmother would but Betty thought what's the thought. She's only got a year left of this. 

Betty hoped Monday would come around fast enough so she could tell Kevin and Veronica about what happened this meal. Yet she also hoped Monday came sooner then she normally would because of the little hope of a new boy that might be her partner. 

But she knows that hope isn't going to cut it. She isn't perfect. She will never reach her parents standards. She is fragile and broken only holding together with glue and tape, ready to snap at any moment with the pressure to be perfect on her shoulders. 

Jughead wished this weekend would go agonisingly slow so he wouldn't have to be the new kid at a dance school on Monday. What should he expect? 

He was expecting the worse. If he expects the worse and if it isn't that bad he would be fine. But if he expects the worse and its like hell standard of level he was in trouble. 

Either why he was in trouble. A new kid at some fancy school. A kid who's just lost his parents. A kid that has moved away from his life. He's broken and he knows that.


	2. 2

The world was against Jughead. Monday morning came around agonisingly fast. He woke up to the screeching screams of his alarms. It should be illegal to get up so early. Jughead had decided. Who the hell wakes up at half five am. Wait everyone that goes to this school. 

Penny came in to his room opening his curtain up. Jughead winced at the light coming in through his room. 

"Up and at Em." She said as she opened the curtains. As she noticed him winced at the light she couldn't help but chuckle. "Are we sure you're not a vampire?" She joked. 

"Ha ha you're so funny." He mumbled whilst rubbing his eyes awake. 

"I know I am. Now get your ass up. Get a shower and meet me with Sutton for breakfast. Can't be late on your first day. Now come on lazy ass." She instructed.

"If your like this with me, what are you like with your students?" He joked slightly.

"Hey I'm down to earth and realistic they love me. It's just because your an ass and my nephew." She told him.

"Jeez thanks. Love you too Pen." He said getting out of bed.

"You know I love you. Now shower, brush your teeth and meet us down stairs."

"Fine. I'm going see, I'm walking. The bathrooms there." He said as he shit the door on her to the bathroom.

Jughead got ready for school and met his aunts down stairs. Food were already set on the table. They sat down and ate food before the set off. He got his stuff ready last night so it would be easier for them the next day.

Jughead understood why they needed to set of so early. He has officially decided he hates New York traffic. It makes everyone have street rage, be late and worse getting up early.

What's even worse is trying to find a parking space. They spent at least twenty minutes before they found one. Finally parked up and they headed to the school. 

Jughead was shocked by how big the school was. It was definitely bigger then the South side high. It was well kept and cleaner then South side was. As he stepped in to the building with his aunt he felt out of place. He felt extremely uncomfortable. He was already wishing it to be the end of the day. That was before it had even started. 

Penny and Jughead had a meeting with the head. The head teacher of the school was Mrs Lodge. Hermione Lodge, her and her husband own dance academy all over the world. 

Penny knocked on the door waiting for Hermione to let them come in. It didn't take long and their was a shout at the door. As they entered Jughead's nerves got increasingly higher and Penny was acting like she dose the on the daily. Which is true she does. She goes to meeting upon meetings about the school so she's use to this. 

"Penny dear please take a seat with Forsythe." Hermione said gesturing to the seats in front of her desks. 

Jughead sat on his hands to stop his nervous shakes. Whilst his aunt and the head teacher Mrs Lodge speak. He sat their nodding and listening until he was spoken to. 

" So Forsythe it's an unfortunate event that happened to your family. My condolences. We understand that this is a hard time. Your aunt tells me you don't have any dancing history." Mrs Lodge said. 

"Well if you consider the dancing around the house I use to do with my family and what my aunt taught me this week end then yes." He told her. 

"Well it doesn't matter because that will change by the end of this year. I want to clarify Forsythe you will be expected to go to more classes after school to catch up. As well we'll be given you a dance partner, just like everyone else. The finally thing is you'll expect to preform in our end of school massive production. Have I made myself clear? "She asked him. 

" Very clear Mrs Lodge. "He answered her. 

" Great. I understand you're a head in all classes expect dance so that puts us at an advantage as we can put you for more dance lessons. Here's your class schedule. Actually your first class is with your aunt. Okay your dismissed Forsythe." She told him

"Please call me Jughead." He told her. 

"Very well Jughead." She said before he headed out the office. 

As soon as Jughead came out the Head Teacher's office he saw a boy and girl that looked about his age walk past him smiling and laughing. That must be a good sign or their just good friends. 

___________

Betty was getting her dance attire out of her locker to go to the changing rooms with Veronica and Kevin before their first class.   
As soon as she saw her two best friend they bombarded her with questions.

"B have you seen the new guy?" Kevin asked her.

"No why?" She asked back.

"Oh my god B, he's hot. I mean sinfully hot. He looks like the young version of Leo DiCaprio." V said swooning.

"Honestly if he's single and gay. Yes please come to daddy." Kevin said.

"Ew gross. Do not ever call yourself daddy again you horny dick." Betty said.

"You'll be saying different when you meet him." Veronica sided with Kevin.

"Have you scared him off yet?" Betty asked.

"We would never" Both Veronica and Kevin said in unison.

"So how was your weekend?" Kevin asked. Betty just groaned at the thought of it. 

"That bad huh?" Veronica asked. 

"Worse. 'You need a dance partner Betty. Just look at me and your dad. Just look at Polly. You need to practice for the end of year performance. You need to work harder. See how well Polly's doing.'  I'm so sick of it. I'm not Polly. I'm not my parents. She even told me that I had to get this new boy as a dance partner. She has me on that diet. I'm always hungry. I'm too fat enough. My grades aren't good enough. I'm getting wrinkles I need to do a better skin care routine. I'm so sick of it. So how was your weekend? Mine was the normal. "Betty recalled the weekend from hell. 

" Archie took me on a date. Let's just say my while body was on fire. "She said flushing up. 

" Wow, V why make us jelly. Just because you've got a liver boy. "Kevin said. 

" What no hot hook ups this weekend?"Veronica asked. 

" I wish but no. I know it's saddening. But that being said if we don't get to Peabody's class soon she'll have all of our ass's. Now let's go. "Kevin said. 

Once their in class it's quit divided. Reggie Mantel, Chuck Clayton, Josie McCoy and Cheryl Blossom were in the middle of the room. Dilton Doliey and Ethel Muggs sat at the other side of the room. Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller and Betty Cooper sat at the back of the dance studio. 

Kevin's dance partner is Fangs Fogarty. He isn't at school today as he sprained his ankle. He should be back in next week. He'll be able to dance again. 

Penny walked in which got everyone's attention. Whilst she walked in she clapped. Which signaled to them to gather around. Everyone gathered around. 

"Okay so some of you may know we have a new student joining us. I want you to treat him with respect and welcome him here. Why? Because we're a family and a unit. And remember, In unity there's strength. Let me hear you say it." She told them. 

"IN UNITY THERE'S STRENGTH!" They all yelled. 

"Guys I would like you to meet Jughead. She introduced him. 

" See B a total hottie. "Kevin whispered in to her ear. 

" Betty can I have a word with you? "Penny asked. 

Betty walked over toward Penny and Jughead. She really hoped this is the news she'd wished for. 

" Betty I'm aware you've hadn't had a dance partner for awhile now. As you know Mrs Lodge likes every to have a dance partner. So, Jughead here is your new dance partner." Penny told her. 

"That's amazing." She said smiling. Betty held out her hand for him to shake it. "I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Betty." She said whilst he shook her hand. 

As Betty looked at him her friends were right. He's handsome. He's different she could feel a vibe from him. His bright ocean blue eyes drew her in. 

"Okay great, now you go stretch." She told them. "Guys stretch time!" She shouted. 

Everyone did the simple stretches but then moved on to partner stretches. Jughead stood their looking completely confused. He had no clue how to do that. 

"Are you okay?" Betty asked him. 

Jughead couldn't believe how angelic she looked. She's stunning he thought. Of course she's a dancer, why wouldn't she be. 

"Urh actually, I don't know how to so that?" He said gesturing to Archie and Veronica. 

"Oh that's fine, let me show you." She said. 

Jughead laid on the floor as Betty raised his leg slowly lifting it as high as it could to stretch out his calf. Then bringing it back forwards slightly and back again. She then repeated that on his other leg. 

He was uncomfortable having a stranger so up close and personal. Oh  and don't forget that he's just met today touching him all over. 

"There all stretched out. Now you have to do me. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She apologised. 

"Its fine. I'm sorry too if I make you uncomfortable." He said as they switched positions. 

God she's so flexible. He wasn't expecting that. He was so close to her. Hands all over her body he doesn't understand why she isn't uncomfortable. Then yet again he reasoned with himself saying she's use to it. 

" So are you from the city?" She asked trying to make general conversation. 

"No I'm from a small town called Riverdale." He told her. 

"Oh cool. Why did you move?" She asked curiously. 

"That's a story for another day. Long story short I moved in with my aunts." He uttered. 

"Oh okay. Jug, can I call you that?" She asked him unsure. 

"You can." 

"Well I'm meant to trust you with my whole body with lifts. So if we don't be open and honest with each other we can't build trust." He supposed she dud have a point.

"You do have a point. How about this I will tell you but not yet." He offered. 

"That's okay with me." She told him. 

"Right guys this lesson you're working on your partner dances for the end of year performance. Then on Wednesday we can work on the class performance." Penny told them. 

As she told the class she saw the pure terror on Jughead's face. So she made her rounds to see if everyone was okay and told them I'd they need her come grab her. 

She pulled Betty and Jughead put the room to speak to them. Jughead was the first to meet Penny outside the class room then Betty followed. 

"Penny please say your joking right?" He asked her before Betty came out. 

"Sorry Jug I'm not. You heard what Mrs Lodge said." Penny told him. 

"Seriously. What am I supposed to do? Pen I haven't any dance history." As soon as he said that Betty heard him. 

Her shocked expression said it all. Had she heard him right? No dance history. As soon as she gets a dance partner, it's one with no dancing history. 

" I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? "She asked him. 

"I'm sorry Betty it is." He told her. 

She wants to throw up. As soon as she thought this was finally a good thing in her life. It gets ripped apart from her. 

"Jug how many times have I told you that you'll learn. I'll teach you at home." Penny said. 

"home?" Betty repeated. 

"She's my aunt." He told a confused Betty. 

"Okay, okay. We can do this right?"She felt a panic attack coming on." We can do this, surely. You have the worlds best dance teacher as an aunt. We'll just have to put the effort and hard work in. All we have to see how much you already know. "She told them, more so for herself. 

" Exactly! "Penny said agreeing with Betty." Take this chance to get to know each other then come over to ours after school and use my dance studio in the basement. "Penny insisted. " You can also stay for tea Betty? "Penny offered. 

" I'll have to ring my mum and ask. I'll tell Jughead if I can. "Betty replied. 

The day dragged on. Jughead was thankful it was almost over. Almost over, Betty's mother was ecstatic she had found a new dance partner. So now she made her way to Jughead's home. 

She knocked on the door, she wasn't expecting to Jughead to answer which is stupid because he lives there. 

"Hi come in." He said letting her in. 

Jughead lead her down to the dance studio in the basement. Once they were down their Betty was standing in the middle of it in awe. She would love this in her house just for her. In fact they do have one but her parents and Polly take it over. 

"I'm sorry." Jughead felt the need to apologise. She had all this years of experience of dance and he was a weekends worth. 

"Its okay Jug. We can do this, I believe we can. So I was thinking I put my play list on and we can just dance. It will give us both an idea of what level we both are at." She explained her idea. 

"Yep sure."He said. 

Betty went over to the blue tooth speak and connected her phone up. Once she hooked if up she spent a few good minutes looking through her playlist but then ended up just letting in play through. 

Jughead didn't know what to do so he was awkwardly stood in the middle swaying. Then there's Betty dancing her hear out. 

She stopped in front of him and laughed at how awkward he looked. She couldn't help herself. 

"What's so funny?" He asked. 

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's just your doing it wrong." She told him. 

"How? Dance is dance." He told her. 

"That may be but you need to actually move. Dance about how your feeling. Let your emotions you've been building up flow out with each movement." She stated. 

He did what she said. It turned out he wasn't as bad at it as he thought. He remembered the basics Penny taught him. 

" See that's not terrible. I would even go as far as tolerable. "She joked. 

" Wow Cooper that was a dagger to the heart. "

" Well Jones if it helps your fragile ego. I might as even go as far as okay. "

" Wow that coming from you means a lot. "He told her. 

" Well you've got the basics down. I'm guessing you're a fast learner. "She commented. 

" Well that's because Penny is a good teacher. "Jughead added.

" She really is. I was thinking we try dance together now. "She told him unsure of his answer.

" Sure. "He said holding his hand out for her.

Jughead held both of her hands pulling her closer to him hen stepping out. She then span around. Jughead stopped her and steadies her. She then raised one hand. Jughead head turned towards her and his hand trailed down hers bringing hers back down. He wrapped both his B's her hands around her waste.

Both of them getting lost in the music and each other. They hadn't realised Penny had been stood at the door watching them. As soon as they stopped she started to clap which snapped them both out of staring deeply in to each others eyes gaining their breath back.

"Jug your a natural." Penny said still clapping. "I always knew you would inherit dance from me not your mum." She told him.

Betty dropped her hands from Jughead's hand. She took a step away from him. She felt dizzy consumed with his smell and touch. Her body felt it was on fire with each touch. 

"Thanks I guess." He said. "Its all Betty." He told Penny. 

"You'll be ready for the end of year performance Jug. Betty is my best dancer." Penny told him. 

"I'm not." Betty insisted. 

"Oh of course you are. You just don't believe in your self to see it." Penny admitted. She's noticed that over the years. She doesn't know if it's because of how successful her parents are along with her sister or if she feels like she won't make them proud if her. What ever it is Penny noticed it. All Penny wants her to do is believe in herself and have her know she is good enough flaws and everything. 

Betty walked other to her phone and checked the time. It was already half seven. She had to be home by eight. 

"Jug, Mrs Peabody I'm so sorry but I have to be home for 8 and its half seven. My mum is going to kill me if I'm not home on time. I'm going to have to go. I'll see you both at school tomorrow. " She said as she gathered up her things. 

"Of course Betty. Oh and Betty when your here please call me Penny." She told her. 

"Okay Penny." She said. 

"Can Jughead offer you a ride home, his bike just got here today. I got a message from Sutton at lunch but I couldn't find you." She explained. 

"Wait it's here." He said excitedly. 

"Yeah it's in the garage." She told him. 

"I could give you a ride if you want?" He asked her. 

"Yeah sure. Only if you don't mind." She said. 

"Its no problem. It's late to be walking around at this time   
in New York." He told her. "Let me bring it around front." He told her as he set off to bring it around. 

As Jughead brought it around Betty was waiting outside for him. She was shocked and scared. She wasn't expecting it to be a motorcycle. 

As Jughead approached her he found her reaction so funny. As he pulled his helmet of and handed if to her he laughed. 

"Okay I guess we're even now then." She referred to him laughing. 

"I guess we are. Are you okay with this, we could walk, get the subway or get my aunt to drop you off? But you did say to gain trust." He said using her words from this morning against her. 

"Give me it her." She said grabbing it off of her. "Your going to be a massive pain in my ass aren't you?" 

"Oh yeah I am." He teased. 

"Your an ass." She said cradling the motorbike. 

"You're going to love my ass." He teased. 

"Shut up. Just go slow" She told him. 

"Oh no that's much more dangerous. Now hold on tight." He said whilst starting the engine. 

Travelling through the streets of New York, Betty found herself loving it. The wind hitting her skin, blowing her air about. Feeling that spark as she grips on to Jughead. 

Betty knew her parents would hate her being on a motorbike so it makes her love it even more. Defying her parents even though they'll never really know about it. 

Jughead dropped her off at her house. She thanked him and handed him his helmet back. 

"Thanks for the ride." She uttered. 

"Its okay really its no problem. I guess I'll see you at school." He told her. 

"Yeah you will. Hey Jug do you want to sit with us at lunch? You don't have to. I'd just thought I'd ask." She explained. 

"You know you're kind of cute when you ramble slightly." That made Betty blush slightly. She was thankfully it was dark. 

"Well if I don't go in and my mum sees you with me with that." She said gesturing to his bike. "She might come out with a shot gun." She joked. 

"Bye Juggie." She didn't even realise she called him that. It just slipped out. "I'm sorry it just slip out." She told her. 

"Its okay Betts." He did that on purpose. 

Betty headed in side her house. Jughead didn't set of home until he knew she was safe and back at home. 

On the ride home he reflected back on his first day at school. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But he had been kept busy and had kept himself to himself. He hadn't really met anyone beside Betty. 

He was proud of himself. He doesn't suck at dancing. All he has to do now was build up on his skills. He doesn't want to let down Betty. Just by spending a few hours alone together he realises she puts more pressure on herself that she has to. He doesn't know why but he's sure he'll find out. 

As Betty said they have to build on their trust so she could trust him with lifts. He doesn't trust easily so it's going to a challenge. He has a feeling it won't be as a challenge with her then he thinks it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	3. 3

Jughead Jones had been attending NYC dance academy for a whole week now. His aunt has insisted he's improved but he isn't sure.

He's gotten close friends with Fangs and Archie over the week. Ever since Betty had asked him to join them he felt like he was making friends. He liked it but most of the time he doesn't understand how Betty doesn't feel like a fifth wheel. He knew Archie and Veronica were together. He also has a strip g feeling that there's something going on between Fangs and Kevin.

On his second day there he had already ran it to conflict. Chuck Clayton. He was being an ass, a jerk most of all trying to crawl underneath Jughead skin and comment on his past. 

Now it's lunch and their all sat at the table in the cafeteria. As Jughead arrived with his food everyone as already there. There was a free space next to Betty so he slotted himself in there. 

"Hey Juggie." Betty said as he sat down. Everyone was shocked by the nickname. Veronica mouthed to Kevin 'Juggie' and he shrugged his shoulders but smirked. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Jughead asked. 

"Just Veronica bringing the point up of Kevin getting jealous when Fangs speaks to other guys." Betty filled him in. 

"I do not. Back me up Fangs." Kevin protested. 

"Oh no I'm not. I've seen it too." Fangs said smirking at him. "I think it's hot. It's sexy." He added. 

"You do?" Kevin asked him in shock. 

"For god sake Kev. I like you, like really like you. I make it so obvious, how have you not seen it?"Fangs asked. 

" Fangs can we talk about this outside? "Kevin asked fangs nodded and they headed outside. 

Now it was just the four of them. Just as they got in to a general conversation when Jason Blossom decided to make his way other. Sitting in the seat that Kevin had previously occupied. 

" Hey mini Cooper. "He said with an evil grin. 

" What do you want Jason? "Betty said coldly. So could ice could have been coming out. 

" How's Polly been last week? "He asked her. 

Jason Blossom is Polly's fling she used to have on and off through out attending the dance academy. Betty had to lie through her teeth when Polly snuck out to parties with him or to see him in general. 

" She's touring with the dace company. She should be I London." She told him. 

"Really because just last week she was wrapped around my legs screaming my name. I wonder why she didn't see you. She saw your parents even your gran." He told her. 

Betty was trying her hardest to keep calm. She tried not to snap. She focused on her breathing and tried to drown the noise out. 

" Is it because your obsessed to be like her. That she thinks it creepy and weird. Oh and Cooper it looks like you've gained some weight. I don't know how that." He said gesturing to Jughead. "Can manage to lift you." With that he was gone. 

Everyone around her was trying to ask if she's okay. But he couldn't hear them, her breaths got incredibly fast and all the noise was just white noise. 

Betty stood up her whole body shaking. Her fists clenched together. She managed to say "Excuse me!" She held her bag and ran away. 

"God is he always like that. I thought Chuck was bad?" Jughead asked. 

"He's only like that to Betty but then to the rest of us he's like chuck level of dick." Archie explained. 

"That's fucked up. I should go check on her. Where does she normally go?" He asked them concerned. 

"The blue and gold." Veronica told him. 

"Where's that again?"

"It's the most hidden dance studio in the school. Hardly anyone knows about it." Veronica informed him. 

Jughead knew where Veronica had told him. Betty showed him it before. She said it was her favourite dance studio and she teaches dance for tots in there. 

As Jughead got up to the blue and gold dance studio he hears music playing. He hears the patter of feet dancing. As he got to the room he stopped at the door in awe of watching her dance. 

He watches her put her hands to her chest then pushes her chest inwards and back out again. She then moves her hands around her faces. She holds her hand to her chest again whilst moving further into the room. She swings her hands over her head, lifting her feet up and a ninety degree angle. She leaned her back back starting angling her leg up higher. 

She bends her foot back in then placing her foot on the floor so she was balanced again. She raised her hands up over her head again. Standing straight hands covering her heart. Dropping her hands whilst bending for ward to take a long stride to the floor to spin whilst she's crouched down with her leg out both times. She then lunges to the side gliding back up as she stands in to a twirl. 

Once she's stood up she's facing a window. She lifts her knee up to extend her leg whilst turning herself back to the mirrors. Her hands moving to the motion of the music. She moves her body to bend her knees but then straightens herself. Kicking her leg up high behind her. One arm bent in front of her face the other stretched high above her head. 

She then glides her self in to a step her hands both about her head whilst she looks towards the ground. She steps back into herself bringing her arms back. Only moving one in short movements over her head. As her hip is raised she leans in to strides close to the floor. She then spun how she did before but this time. She has her arms spread wide above her head. Her head down and one leg pointed as high as she could as she crouched to the floor. 

After that she leaned her whole back to the floor arching it so only her head touched. She then stood up and leaped turned twice   
Just as Jughead thought she was going to do a second one lifted her leg dead straight up but just as she lowered it she spun in to all these different movements that lead her to a small section of the dance being floored base. 

Jughead watched so intensely. She was mesmerising. He was surprised she wasn't dizzy yet. She was now bent down one of her legs arrow straight out. Then she held it and began to stand up. Her leg was now arrow staring at the side of her head. She now has both hands on the leg that's straight up in the air. He then watched her finish the dance. He noticed it was a lot leaps, turns and floor work. She was phenomenal. 

Just as she finished the dance Jughead saw her drop to the floor. She didn't make no effort to move. She physically and mentally couldn't. Jughead gently sat down next to her. He saw her hands all bloody and sore. 

"Hey Betts. Can you sit up for me?"He asked her softly. No movement. 

" Please Betts its just me. Will you please let me help you? Let me clean your hands. I'm not going to ask you if you're okay because I know your not. Just let me help. "He spoke softly. 

Betty pulled herself up and looked over at Jughead. He wasn't looking at her like she was broken even though she was. He looked at her with the will to help her. 

" I-I ne-never wa-wanted you to se-see me like this. "She hiccupped. 

" Hey Betts listen, we all have our bad days. Everyone feels like that sometimes I know I do. "He told her. 

Jughead went to the corner cabinet where they kept the first aid kit. He then sat down next to her. 

" Here come here."He said holding his hands out for her to come sit in between his legs. 

She moved herself in between his legs leaning back on his chest. He carefully cleaned her hands to reveal moon shaped scares on her hands. He slowly and carefully grazed the rugged sharpness on her skin. She hissed at the feel. 

Betty looked up at Jughead and started to cry even more. "Please Juggie, don't tell anyone about this. I don't want people to use it against me." She begged. 

Jughead didn't know what to do. He's just seen one of her darkest secrets. He doesn't understand why she think people will use it as motive against her. Then he understands why with what happened early. 

" Betts I want to tell you something. My parents died that's why I moved here. They got murdered. I miss them every day. I feel like half of my self. I lost the two people I loved the most in my life. I moved away from my home, my friends. I even moved away from my parents graves because my grandparents couldn't look after me because of age. I hurt every single day. Some days hurt more than others but I understand what you're going through. "He explained to her. 

" Jug why did you tell me that? "She asked in a whisper. 

" Well I can see you hurting you and I wanted to show you what makes me hurt the most. "He told her. 

" I never use to do this. Just these past couple of years everything has gotten so intense. I have to be perfect all the time. Be the perfect daughter. The perfect sister. The perfect dancer. The perfect friend. I have this stupid diet. I'm not as successful as my parents or Polly. Be more like Polly. You need a dance partner. You've gain weight. My mum controls everything I do. I hate it. Its gets too much and I don't even know I'm doing it most of the time. "She explained to him. 

" Is dance your escape?"He asked. 

" It was, I use to love it. I use to eat, sleep, dance repeat. But now it's a chore. "She finally admitted that out loud. 

" A chore? "He asked confused. 

" Yeah, it's like my mum makes me do it. I've lost my love for it. "She told him. 

" Well how about we find your passion for dance again? We'll do it together. "He mentioned. 

" Together? "She asked. 

" Yeah together. I saw you dance. You're phenomenal Betty. You have a talent. All you have to do is find your passion again. Promise me when ever you feel like doing this, you call me. "He told her. 

" I will I promise. "She said turning in to him hugging him. 

" Will do this together. "He said again. 

" Together. "She repeated. 

Jughead held her tight in his embrace. He wants her to be happy again. To find her love and passion for dance just as he has his love and passion for writing. He wants her to find herself again. Like he's trying to find himself again in a new city in his new life. Their two broken souls trying to navigate through life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	4. 4

Betty and Jughead have been dance partners for over two months now. They've grown close as dance partners and as friends. Jughead is improving each and everyday. He has all the basics down to a tee now.

They've recently started to practice their lifts. They started them this week. They've been practicing on nights they haven't got anything planned. 

So in their last dance class of the day where before lunch. It was Penny's class. Just as everyone was going out Jughead stayed behind to speak to his aunt. 

"Hey Pen." He said. 

"What's up Jug?" She asked him. 

"I was just wondering if Betts can come around tonight." He asked her. 

"Betts?" She questions with a smirk. 

Penny knew exactly who he's talking about. It's Betty. He's been talking non stop about her. If Penny knows any better he has a crush on her. 

"Oh yeah uh Betty." He told her. 

"What about Betty?" She asked. 

"Can she come around and practice our lifts also just to hang out for a bit." He asked her. 

"Yeah sure I don't see why not. Does she want to stay for dinner?" She asked back. 

"I actually have to ask her first. But I'll tell you." Jughead told her. 

"Okay great. Go get some lunch." Penny told him. 

Jughead got his bag and went to lunch. He got his food before heading to the table. As he headed to the table he saw Betty and Kevin laughing to something. Veronica had just joined them. The rest were heading over as well. 

" Hey guys where am I sitting?" He asked them. 

"Hey Juggie, come sit next to me." Betty said smiling so wide patting the space next to her. 

Jughead placed his tray down and sat next to her. "So Betts I was wondering what are you doing tonight?" He asked her. 

Betty took a moment to think. It was Friday night. Her parents were heading out tonight. So she had nothing on except from to complete her homework. 

"Nothing expect from homework." She told him. 

"So do you want to come over to mine after school? We can hang out may be practice, I don't know." He asked her. 

Veronica and Kevin just gave each other a knowing look and a smirk. They both looked back at them.

"That would be amazing Juggie. You would be saving me from being boring myself to death with homework. You'd be my Prince Charming." She said flirty. 

"Well it looks like I'll be your Prince Charming for the evening." He flirted.

"Well what Disney princess would I be?" She asked him.

"Definitely Repunzel." He said with out a doubt.

"Would that make you flyn? I think that is quit fitting." She smirked.

"He's definitely a Flyn." Kevin said.

"I agree." Veronica nodded.

"What time do you want me other?" She asked him.

"Well that's up to you. I can pick you up or we can go to mine straight after school." He told her.

"Have you brought your bike?" She asked him.

"Yeah Penny had a morning meeting." He told her.

"Okay, we can go after school." She told him.

"Great, I'll meet you at your locker." He told her.

The rest of the school day past. As promised he met her at her locker. He saw her put her stuff in the locker. He walked up behind her and squeeze her side. She squealed and turned around.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said putting her bag on his shoulder.

They walked towards his bike. He handed her his helmet. She cradled his bike hugging him so she wouldn't fall. They drove the long way home in between all the side street.

Jughead didn't want the ride to end so he extended it by going the long way. Betty noticed it but she didn't mind. Soon he stopped outside his house driving his bike up to the garage.

"Do you to wait for me or do you want to go inside?I can give you my keys."He asked her.

" No I'll wait for you. "She told him.

It didn't take long before they were heading inside together. Sutton and Penny were working late tonight so they had the house to their self.

" What do you want to do? "He asked her.

" Can we just relax and eat junk food? I hate not having a say in what I do. "She admitted to him.

" So Netflix and junk food. Sounds perfect. How does pizza sound? "He asked her.

" Chicken pizza. "She said smiling.

" Absolutely. "He told her.

They went on the couch whilst Jughead ordered the pizza. Betty put on his Netflix account and began searching his account.

" Am I seeing this right? "Betty teased.

" What? "He asked smiling.

" That. "She pointed at the TV which she had Grey's Anatomy on his my list.

" What it's a great show? I used to watch it with my mum. "He told her. Betty just smiled at him.

" What's that smile for? "He asked her.

" I've been trying to find someone to watch it with me for years. It looks like I finally have. "She smiled even wider.

" I would be honoured to be your person. "He said.

" Wait now I'm seeing it your a Yang and an Alex. "Betty told him.

" Really, well you're definitely an April and Meridith. "He said.

" Really, well their amazing. So I'm not offended. "She told him.

" So do you want to watch the new season? I haven't had the heart to watch it since my mum passed."He told her.

" I'm sorry Juggie. You're in luck I haven't watched it either. So yeah let's watch it. "She told him.

Betty played the first episode of the newest season. Betty was cold so Jughead got up and gave her a blanket.

" Thanks Juggie. "She said taking the blanket off of him." Is that space taken. "She said pointing to his shoulder.

" Ooh I think it might be why? "He asked with a faint smile.

" because I wouldn't mind having a handsome head rest. "She whispered.

" Handsome ey? "He said nudging her.

" Shut it Jones. You're definitely an Alex. "Betty flirted.

Betty had grown extremely close with Jughead over the last couple of months. He's been there for her through out everything. Everything is so simple with him. She doesn't feel the need to be perfect. He's seen all of her, all of her imperfections. Yet he hasn't ran, he's stayed with her.

"Come here." Jughead said patting his chest.

Betty moved up closer to Jughead. They were so close. Each other touching. She rested her head on his chest and smiled up at him.

"You're comfy."She said as she snuggled her head further in to his chest.

" Yeah, "He said smirking.

"Yeah." She said wearing a matching smile.

They watched a couple of episodes before the pizza arrived. They sat up and ate their food. She moaned with how delicious the pizza tasted.

"That good?" He teased.

"Definitely. A little too greasy but apart from that so good." She told him.

They finished eating their pizza and started to watch some more of Grey's.

"Juggie what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nothing why?"

"Do you want to go to the lake with me? We can actually practice tomorrow. We can do it in the lake, if I fall it will be okay because we'll be in the lake. Also it will be like dirty dancing." She explained.

"I'll be there." He told her.

"Will take my car. The bike is amazing but not suitable for the lake." Betty explained.

"Fine." He said pouting.

"I should go home it's getting late." She said yawning.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"Its okay. I like the walk. I'll see you tomorrow at nine am." She told him as she gave him the blanket.

"You're trying to kill me Betts. That's so early. I thought you loved me." He joked.

"Oh Jug you know I love you but I'm picking you up at nine am." She told him. 

"Fine but if I'm grouchy don't blame me." He told her. 

"I can do deal with that. I've been dealing with your grumpy ass for months when you don't get enough coffee."

"Do you have to go?" He asked. 

"My parents will be home soon. So yeah I do." She told him. 

"Fine but message me when you get home so I know your safe." He told her. 

"I will do Juggie. Night." She said hugging him as he hugged her back. 

_________

It was the following day at nine am sharp. Betty had pulled up outside Jughead house. She parked up and knocked on the door. Penny answered the door to her. 

"Hi Pen is Juggie ready?" Betty asked. 

"Yeah he is. I nearly had a heat attack this morning. He's never been awake before me. I was so shocked. Come in whilst he finishes." Penny said. 

Betty walked in to Jughead wolfing down his second cup of coffee. He then grabbed his bag and said goodbye to his aunts. 

" Ready? "She asked him. 

" Yep. "He said as they walked out the door. 

It didn't take long before they were at the lake. She parked up. Then pulled her bag from the back seats. 

" Jug we have to get changed. Could you wait out side so I can get undressed. I'm already wearing my swim suit already." She said. 

"Yeah of course." He said as he got put the car waiting for her to get changed. 

It didn't take long before it was his turn to change. As soon as he came out she couldn't help but check him out. He was lean but muscly. 

They made her way to the lake. Betty brought her speaker and her phone. She played her soundtrack and hooked it up to the speaker. 

"Are you ready to start with practicing the lifts some more?"She asked him. 

" As I'll ever be."He told her. 

Betty jumped straight into the lake. As soon as she hit the water she began to shiver instantly. She wasn't expecting it to be that cold. 

" You cold. "Jughead said as he entered the water. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her to stop her from shivering. She stopped her teeth from chattering. 

" Should we start."Betty blushed at the contact. 

" Or we could could just swim for a bit. "He suggested. 

Betty splashed him in his face with freezing water. She couldn't help but laugh. 

" That was mean. "He pouted." I'm going to get you back. "He teased. 

" Only if you catch me. "Betty said swimming away from him. 

Jughead swam up to Betty. Splashing so much as he caught up to her. When he caught up to her he wrapped her up and threw her up on to the air and then she landed in the water. 

" So we're even now? "She asked smirking.

" Maybe. "He told her.

" Well if we're even now. We can start practicing but we have to go back near the sure so I can run or leap in to the lift. "She explained.

They swam over to the shallow part of the lake. They've been practicing the jump part in to the lift. Learning to trust each other. They have that part. They just haven't tried the actual lift yet.

Jughead was stood a couple of minutes away from Betty standing himself in a sturdy position for him to catch her. Betty saw he was doing this and he nodded to her.

"You ready Jug." She said as she shivered as her body was half put the water.

"I am. Run to me Betts." He told her her.

Betty ran and jumped up at him. His hands on her waist lifting her up. As he pushed her up so she was lying in the air. He lost his balance and they both fell into the water.

They both made a massive splash as they fell. Betty falling on top of him. Pulling themselves off of each other her hands on his shoulders.

"Juggie are you okay?" She asked him. 

"I should be asking you the same question." He joked.

"I had you to break my fall, plus that's why i told you to come to the lake. Its much easier to practice in the water."She told him.

" Beauty and the brains. "He smiled.

Betty blushed and looked at the water. She doesn't know what she feels towards him. She knows it's only been a couple of months but he always makes her blush and laugh. He makes sure she's okay. He doesn't ask her if she's okay because he just knows she isn't.

Now there's the recent flirting that's been added in to the equation. The snuggling session they had last night. She wasn't expecting that but she enjoyed it. They even said they'll watch Grey's with each other every Thursday at eight or wait till Friday and watch it on Netflix because it isn't a school night.

"No I'm not." She whispered but he heard it. He tilted her head back with his hand so he could see her. "Hey Betts don't talk about my gorgeous friend and dance partner like that. She's all of those things. She's phenomenal." He added.

"Well I would love to meet her some day. You'll have to introduce me." She joked.

"Uh no I won't. You see her every time you look in the mirror or your reflection, look." He said pointing down to her reflection in the river.

Betty looked in to her reflection in the lake to enlighten him. He looks at her looking in to her reflection. "See beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

Betty shivered at the hot breath that made contact to her ear. She looked up at him as he stepped back giving them a little space. Betty coughed and breathed calming herself before they started again.

They repeated the same lift over and over again. Each time falling but improving slightly. Jughead knows where to place his hand so she won't fall. He knows how far apart he needs to stand for good balance. Betty knows to stay still and be balanced.

"This is the one Juggie I can feel it." Betty said as she jumped a couple of times to warm herself up before she ran.

Betty ran up to him then jumped a couple of steps in front of him so he hold her right. He then got his balance even more before bending his knees to push her up in the air.

Jughead pushed Betty up in the air. Betty coming up angling herself straight arms out. Holding it in the position from dirty dancing for a few moments before slowly moving her back down.

As Jughead slowly placed her down. He didn't put her down just yet. He held her for a couple of minutes so he could see her face. Both of them were getting lost in each others eyes. Betty didn't notice how blue they were before. So piecing. Jughead had notice the specks of gold in her eyes but they weren't as intensified by the light in her eyes before. 

No one knew who was the first to lean it. All the knew was one minute they were coming down from a lift and the next minute kissing each other. 

It was a soft and delicate kissed laced with passion and lust. As they were kissing he lowered her down. They pulled away needing to catch some air. Just as they pulled away their hands grazed each others. Lacing their hands together but still looking at each other. 

Their unsure of what just happened but wouldn't changed a thing. Betty unlaced their hands and took a step back feeling dizzy from the kiss and his smell. 

Betty coughed slightly trying to gain her voice back she just momentarily lost. With the cough their gaze broke. It was getting late. They had spent the whole day at the lake. No contact with anyone but each other. Betty knew it was time to go home. Her mum would be going insane that she hasn't heard from her all day. 

"Juggie," She whispered. 

"Yeah Betts."

"We should go before it gets dark." She whispered. 

Jughead just nodded in agreement walking out of the water with her. They headed to where they had placed their stuff. Whilst drying off Betty checked her phone. 

"Shit." She said scrolling through the messages her mum had left her. 

"Are you okay Betty?" He asked her concerned. 

"I'm a dead man walking. We have to go. My mum wanted me home an hour ago. Fuck, I'm in so much shit." Betty said grabbing her things and running to her car. She slipped on over her sundress under her damp bikini. 

"Its okay let's just get you home." He said as he caught up to her. 

Both in damp clothes as they didn't have time to change. Seat belts in and engine started. Betty started the car. As soon as she drove away from the lake she spoke. 

"Juggie would you mind unlocking my phone and calling my gran for me?" She asked him. 

"Sure no problem." He said as he reached for her phone. "What's your password?" 

Betty told him the password and he unlocked her phone. He scrolled down her contact to the one that says Gran. As he pressed on that contact the picture that came up was if her and her gran on the beach somewhere eating ice-cream. As it started to ring he placed it on loud speaker for her. 

"That's a cute photo if you two." He said as the phone rang. Just as about she was going to say something her gran picked up. 

"Lizzy honey how are you?" Her gran asked. 

"Not good Gran." She told her honestly.

Betty and her Grandmother had always been close. She loves her grandmother. Their so close. Betty will always go to her Grandmother with her problems and not her mum.

Her Grandmother knows exactly the relationship with her mother she has. Her grandmother gives Betty the help she needs. They see it each other every week as they make time for each other. She goes to all her dance shows.

"How Lizzie?" her gran asked concerned.

"Its Mum. She's been on my ass so much lately. They went out last night which was good. I hung out with Juggie." She said just before she was interrupted by her gran.

"This Jones boy you've been talking about non stop. He seems like a good egg. I want to meet him. He needs to be right for my lizzy." Betty blushed up whilst her gran said that but she kept her eyes on the road.

"Anyway Gran, I spent the whole day with him today and mum has sent me non stop messages. I was supposed to be home an hour ago. I didn't even know. I'm on my way home now. But I'm going to be in so much trouble even if I was practicing lifts. I don't know what to do gran. I'm sick of it. I've had it now. I can't take it. So much more has happened since the last time I saw you. "Betty was crying at this point.

Jughead placed his hand on her thigh and placed light circles on her. It was his way of saying, look I'm here. I understand, I've got you. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

" Oh Lizzy honey don't cry. I know how much pressure they put on you. It's not right darling. Don't cry, you'll set me off." Her grandmother spoke softly.

"I can't help it gran. It's Polly this polly that. I'm living in her shadow. I can't do it anymore gran. Just the other month at school Jason humiliated me at lunch. I hate it gran." She cried even more.

"Hey Lizzy how about you stay at mine tonight. I'll ring your mum up say you were with me after your day of practice. She can't complain to her mother." She offered.

"Th-thank you Gran. I'll see you soon. I love you." Betty said.

"I love you too honey. When you get here I'll have chocolate and crisps and a romcom ready for us to watch." She told her. "I'll be waiting for you. Drive safely. Soon you soon Lizzy bye." Jughead hung the phone up for her.

She still had tears coming down her face. He gently lifted his arm to her face and whipped the tears away. His hands lingered there before he moved it.

They drive back to his house in complete silence. The only noise they heard was from the traffic and the radio. She'd pulled up in front of his house. Her gaze fixated on the wheel trying not to look at him.

"Betts,"She just looked at him." I had a nice time today. Uh… I know you don't want to hear this right now but… I know it's hard at home. Remember what we said okay. We'll do this together. "He reminded her.

" Together. "She whispered.

" Message me when you get safely to your Grans. "Betty just nodded whilst he got out the car.

" Juggie, "Jughead turned back to look at her." I had fun today. I enjoyed it. "She told him.

Jughead just smiled a faint smile at her." Night Juliet. " He said. He had no idea where that came from but decided to go with it.

" Night Romeo. "She said before she drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think so far. Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	5. 5

Jughead had just left Betty. He's walking up the path to his house. The door was unlocked meaning his aunts are home. They've not gone out for date Night. As Jughead enters he sees them in the living room watching a movie on Netflix. 

He came and sat in the middle of them. He tried so hard to think about the plot of the movie but he just couldn't. His mind kept drifting back to Betty and the kiss. 

Penny had been calling his name now for about a couple of minutes now and he was still in deep thought. Penny pulled the pillow from behind her and hit him with it. 

"Hey what was that for?" He asked snapping out of his deep thoughts of kissing Betty. 

"Well I've been calling you and asking you about how your day went now for a couple of minutes. You've been deep in your thoughts. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"She asked him. 

" The day was fun. Me and Betty had fun. She was actually smiling a real smile today. We can do the lift in the group dance now." He told his aunt. 

Penny had notice every time he speaks about her he smiles brighter and wider. He has this twinkle in his eyes. She knows that she's good for him. 

" That's good but you haven't smiled like that in months now. So what's gone on? Spill Jug." Penny asked. 

"What I don't know what you're talking about!" He said defensively. 

"Yes you do. You just got all defensive and closed off. Would it have something to do with Betts?" She used the nickname he calls her knowing he's the only one that calls her that. 

"What! No, why would you say that?" He almost shouted. 

"Oh yes it is. What's gone on? It's not liked you two kissed or something." She joked. 

With Penny mentioning the kiss. Jughead froze up. He blushed slightly as well. That gave Penny all the indication she needed. Penny sat up in shock. 

"What, seriously? When?" She asked. 

"What I never said anything." He told her. 

"Yet your facial expressions did. So spill it Jones." She pointed out. 

"Fine. We may have Kissed." He told her. 

"May have or have?" 

"Have. We kissed okay. I don't know if I messed things up. Do you think I've messed things up? I really like her. I don't know we were in the moment and then we kissed. I don't know who leaned in first but we didn't pull away." He said rambling nervously.

" Okay wait here,I'm going to get a cup of tea. Bea do you want one? "Sutton just nodded." You want a drink Jug? "She asked him. 

" No thanks I'm fine. "He told her. 

Penny went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. As she was waiting for the kettle to boil she pulled a pack of condoms out. She made her and Sutton tea. She held the condoms underneath her arm. 

She made her way back to the living room. She passed Sutton her tea. Them moved to sit next to Jughead again. 

"Here catch. You'll probably be needing these." She said as she grew the condoms at him. He managed to catch them. 

Jughead rolled his eyes at her. "Pen are you serious, why would I need these? I need actual help not some condoms. I'm flattered you think I can get fucked." He asked her. 

"Oh young naive baby boy. I've seen the chemistry you have. You could get an A* in chemistry class with her. Don't fret about it. Did she pull away from the kiss?" Jughead nodded a no. 

"There for you'll be fine. Talk to her or kiss her again. I don't know but all I know you better have it sorted out before my class on Monday." She told him. 

Meanwhile Betty was pulling in to the drive of her grandmother's house. She parked up in the free space in front of the garage. She locked up and went straight in. 

" Lizzy, come sit down and tell me everything. I have your favourite doritos and oreo mint chocolate." Her gran said patting the seat next to her. 

Tears was just streaming down her face. She couldn't focus or think straight. If people saw her right now they would say she's being dramatic but in fact she's not. 

Her Grandma saw she was crying and came to her side. She's just held her in a hug for a few minutes. Letting her get most of her emotions out before they talk. 

"EV-everything h-has gone C-completely wrong. I can't do it anymore." Betty cried. 

"Tell me what's bothering you Lizzy." Her Grandma said as they moved to the couch. 

"I'm never aloud to do what I want. I can't write anymore. I have to be perfect. I have to be like Polly, like mum and dad. Have the perfect dance technique. The perfect grades. I can't have a boyfriend because it will distract me. I shouldn't of kissed him. I'm sick of being this perfect girl next door or the nerd stereotypes. I'm not any of those things I'm Elizabeth Cooper. "She whispered in between tears. 

" Kissed who dear? "She asked. 

" Juggie. That's beside the point mum and dad won't like him. That's why I've been keeping him away from them. He's a good person. I don't want them to ruin what ever we have. "Betty explained. 

" Is your mother still putting pressure on you? "Mell her grandma asked. 

" Its worse. She wants me to succeed more then Polly. Get in to a better dance company. Do better then her and dad. All whilst being the perfect student. They don't understand how cruel kids are. "Betty whispered as she wiped the tears away. 

" I know kids are horrible and mean but you turn your head the other way and rise above it. Its harder said then done I know. But you do it all the time. "Her gran said. 

" I know I do. I guess it's gotten easier since I've had Juggie to talk to. I've told him everything. "Betty said. 

" Everything? "Betty just nodded. 

" Yeah he actually listens to me. He doesn't judge me. He knows if I'm okay or not. He doesn't asks if I'm okay, he just knows. He knows how to make me feel better. He knows how to make me smile and laugh. These past couple of months he's come in to my life, I've felt like I'm finding me again. I'm finding my love of dance again. "Betty explained. 

Mell just smiled at her granddaughter. She loves seeing that real smile on her. She loves seeing her eyes light up about something she loves. She loves how much of a difference once person can make a positive impact on Betty's life. 

" You like him? don't you, dear." Her grandma asked. 

"Is it that obvious?" Betty asked. 

"To me yes. But that's only because I know you. You don't put up your walls around me like you do with everyone else." Mell explained. 

"What should I do? I mean he's my dance partner and extremely good friend. I don't want to lose him." Betty continued from earlier. 

"Lizzy honey I'm going to tell you something now okay. When I was younger I fell in love with someone. My best friend in fact. I regret not telling him. I suffered watching him fall in love with someone else when he could have been mine. He was exactly like Jughead. He was loving, kind and caring. When you find a love like that you have to hold on to that love or go after it. It doesn't matter how scary it may seem. You might get rejected or you might not. But if you don't try you'll regret it. So take a chance and do it for yourself. Don't let anyone get in the way of your happiness. "Mell informed her. 

" Are you telling me I should go and tell him?"Betty asked unsure. 

" I'm saying the choice is yours but don't regret it years down the line. Learn from my mistakes Lizzy. "Mell spoke softly. 

_________

Monday morning came around faster then Betty would have liked. Her grandmother advice has been going around on a loop like a broken record player. 

She was in the corridor near her locker speaking to Veronica and Kevin. She had just gotten her stuff out her locker. 

"How was everyone's weekend?" Veronica asked. 

Betty was a bit reluctant to answer that question. She didn't know if she wanted them to know about her kiss between Jughead yet. If she's been honest she doesn't know if there is anything there. So she doesn't want to chance it. 

" Fangs took me on a date. Can I add that it was the most romantic thing ever. Let's just say we may take things to the next level soon." Kevin said excitedly. 

"That's amazing Kev. I'm so glad you both finally got your heads out the sand." Betty told him. 

"We can finally go on double dates." Veronica said ecstatic clapping her hands. 

"Oh my goodness. Thats going to be everything." Kevin added. 

"Mine weekend was good." Betty chimed it. "I spent most of Saturday with Juggie. I then spent the rest of the week a my grans." Betty finished. 

"That's amazing. I love granny Mell. She's the best." Kevin said. 

"Her cookies are amazing." Veronica added. 

Just as they got talking about Betty's grandmother's cooking. Jughead saw them at Betty's looker. He walked up to them. As he got closer to Betty he walked quietly. He hugged her from behind the whispered guess who. 

" Juggie. "She said smiling a bright smile when she turned in to him. 

" Hiya Betts sorry if I scared you."He told her. 

" No you didn't. I'm fact I needed that hug. I was starting to feel like a fifth wheel. "She whispered. 

" That is unacceptable we can't have that. It's a good job I saved you then like Prince charming. "He joked. 

" Would that make me Cinderella? Only last month I was Repunzel. "She joked. 

" No your definitely Repunzel. "He said with out a doubt. 

" Well then, would that make you Flyn Rider? "She asked. 

Jughead pretend to think about it. He even made his thinking face. He put his hand up to his face to be dramatic. That made Betty giggle. 

" Ummm well I don't know what do you think? "He asked with his boyish grin. 

" Oh you are. Definitely with out a doubt. "She said with out hesitation. 

They all began to walk to the changing room to get ready for Penny's class. As they walked there Jughead lingered back a little bit allowing Kevin and Veronica. Jughead and Betty walked behind them. As soon as they were a head Jughead spoke. 

"Do you know, I love seeing your actual smile." He told her. 

That made Betty smile even more. She loves how he knows when she fakes and force a smile. He knows when she's actually happy and when she's not. 

"Well," She smiled even more. "That might have something to do about the weekend I had." She said smiling even more. 

"Oh really?" He smirked. 

"Yep it was good. Thank you." Is all she said. 

"For what?" He asked confused. 

"It doesn't matter." She told him. 

"No it does." He reassured her. 

"Fine. I had fun with dance again. Most importantly I had fun with you. You idiot." She told him. 

Jughead just smiled at her as they continued to walk. She knew she had to take her Grans advice. Betty knew she would regret it if she didn't. 

Betty worked up the courage to graze their hands by each other. As she did it the second time she intertwined their fingers together. Jughead just looked down at their hands and smiled. 

"Juggie can you meet me for a few minutes after school?"She asked. 

" Sure, where? "

" Umm the blue and gold. "She told him. 

" Its a date. "He said. As he said that Betty blushed. 

They caught up to Veronica and Kevin but when they did they were reluctant of letting go of each others hand. That didn't go unnoticed by either Kevin or Veronica. They both gave each other that knowing look and a smirk before heading in to the changing room. 

They day seemed to drag on. Why is the universe always against Betty thought. Normally Mondays weren't that bad. She said normally. But today it went exceptionally slow. 

Betty was a bag of nerves. She didn't know how she was going to tell him but she knew she had to. Her grandma spoke some wise advice to her. She would be an idiot.

Now she's nervously waiting in the blue and gold for him to show up. She was pasting around the room. She didn't know what to do and that was a for first for Betty.

Jughead was running late. His last teacher kept them behind until all the class completed their work. He made his way up to the blue and gold as fast as he could.

As soon as he got to the blue and gold he saw her pasting up and down. He made his way into room he said. "Hey their Juliet. What's got you nervous?" He asked.

Betty walked up to Jughead. He saw he saw her shaking. So he held her hand to try calm her. She looked up at him through her eye lashes.

Betty stood up on her tiptoes. She leaned up to him then moved her hands to his face. She placed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and sweet.

As she kissed him she smiled in to the kiss. When she pulled away she didn't open her eyes straight away. Too scared she thought it was a dream. It wasn't it was very much reality.

"I'm sorry." Betty whispered.

Jughead leaned in to kiss her again. Not wanting her to feel like she has to apologise she did nothing wrong st all.

"Don't be." He told her.

"I wanted to do that again since we kissed at the lake." She admitted.

"Me too." He told her.

Betty glanced up at the clock. She had to get home now if she didn't want to be grounded. She then looked back at Jughead with a sadden look.

"God I really don't want to do this. Kiss and dash but I have to get home. My mum." Is all she said. Jughead gave her a nod to let her know he understood.

"Go." He told her.

"I'm so sorry Juggie." She said as she made her way to the door.

"You're definitely becoming a Cinderella." He joked just before the door closed and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	6. 6

It's now four days after the kiss. They have been stealing glances and lingering touches ever since the kiss. They haven't kissed since the kiss in the blue and gold. Friday  is their night. They practise then watch Grey's anatomy. They stay of their phones all Thursday night since eight until the following day. They don't want any spoilers.

Jughead has improved massively with his dancing. They haven't set a dance routine in place yet. They just pick a song and see where it takes them. They haven't found a routine that both of them love together. So for the time being their seeing where the beat takes them.

Betty found out the day of the blue and gold kiss that her parent's were going on an anniversary tour. Its been 15 years since that tour and their preforming it one last time around the world as a throw back to it. That means she gets to stay at her Gran's.

Friday she has the house to herself as they left on Thursdays. She told her gran she would come around on Saturday day with all her stuff. This is the happiest she's been in awhile. Mell didn't give her a curfew on a Friday night as long as she was back before midnight and safe she was fine. On school nights it was different. She had to be in at nine if she was out with a friends.

Now it's Friday and their at school. Veronica and Kevin had seemed to be watching them like a hawk. They noticed, the touches, the looks, they noticed almost everything. 

So they took this opportunity to question Betty at lunch whilst the boys weren't there. At their normal table the three of them sat their whilst Kevin and Veronica eased in to that conversation. 

"So Betty what's been going on with you and Jug?" Kevin asked.

Betty slightly blushed when the memories of them kissing came flooding in. In all truth she didn't know what she was to him. We're they friends, friends with benefits. No she would hate that. Why? Because she wanted so much more with him. Then it leads on to the major question are they dating now? She had no clue. 

"Me and Jug. We're doing great. He's an amazing friend and and fantastic dancer. I'm confident now we're in a good place for the end of year production." She answered. 

She knew she was actively avoiding the answer they were searching for. But in all honesty she didn't know the answer. Yet she could say they kissed several times but she wouldn't here the end of it. 

" B we love you but cut the crap. We see the way you look and him and he looks at you. We see the chemistry you have. The way you both linger your touches. We see it all B. You know why? Because we're your best friends." Veronica said. 

"She's write darling. We love the way he makes you happy. If you like him fuck mama Cooper and go after what you want." Kevin told her. 

"I'm I that obvious?"She asked. 

" To us, yes. "They say in unison. 

Just as Betty was about to speak Jughead came up to the table. He placed his food down and sat beside Betty. Betty felt a little more relaxed now he was here knowing her friends would drop the conversation. 

" Hi Juggie. "She said smiling. 

" Hi Betts, who's places tonight mine or yours? "He asked her. 

" Mmm I'm at my Grandma's for awhile remember. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming over. I'll drive, I noticed you didn't bring your bike today. Also we need to practice. So are you coming with me straight after school or-"Jughead cut her off. 

" Of course I am. I'll just have to tell Pen before I go so I might be a little late out. "He told her. 

Betty instantly smiled. She does that a lot around him. She can't help her self. He makes her incredibly happy. 

" My gran makes homemade pasta and her homemade lasagna is amazing. We're having that tonight. I spoke to her this morning and told her what we do on Friday's and she said you can stop for tea." Betty told him. 

"I can't wait. It sounds delicious." He told her. 

Everyone was at the table now. They all got in to a general conversation. Until Ethel decided to sit down with them across from Jughead. 

"So Juggie,"Ethel said. That made Betty's blood boil. She knows that it's only him who calls him that. Penny even told her, his mum use to but then when she died he stopped letting anyone call him in. 

" Ethel it's Jughead remember. "That made Betty feel instantly ten times better. He shut her down from using it. 

" Right, well I was wondering if you wanted to join up and do a dance with him for the end of year production. I mean your handsome and so talented. I also wanted to ask you out on a date tonight." She told him. 

Betty couldn't listen to that. Her blood was boiling now with rage. She wasn't going to sit there and listen to her. She wasn't going to get hurt by it. So she removed herself from the situation. 

Betty got up from the table and started to walk away. Veronica and Kevin could see how upset she was. Kevin and Veronica gave each other a knowing look. Kevin went after Betty. Veronica stayed to see what would happen to report back to them. 

Jughead lost the sparkle and the light in his eyes when Betty went. Veronica, Archie and Fangs all noticed it. Even the smile disappeared. 

"Ethel no! I'm sorry but no. Absolutely not. I have a phenomenal dance partner. Why would I want to dance with anyone else but her. Also I'm kind of seeing someone or at least I'm talking to someone. It's complicated but the answer is still no. So please stop letting Cheryl and Jason manipulate you in to hurting Betty. They've gotten nearly everyone in our year group to do so. Just stop!"Jughead told her. He got slightly annoyed at the end. When will people just leave them alone. 

Jughead got up and started to head to the blue and gold he knew exactly where she'd be. He knew its her spot but it's kind of become their spot.

Meanwhile Kevin found her in the blue and gold dance studio. She was dancing, he walked in on her crying. He stopped the music and went over to hug her. She broke down into his arms.

"Wi-will they ev-ever stop doing that to me?"She mumbled through the tears." It's like they want me to be unhappy. "She hiccupped.

" B it's okay. It's just Cheryl and Jason being dicks. You know Jason is doing this because he's hurt that Polly dumped him whilst she's touring with the dance company. "Kevin spoke to her softly.

" Its not far Kev. I really like him. He's different, kind and caring. We kissed. "She whispered through her tears.

" You did when? "He asked.

" Monday and the Saturday before that. "She said with a faint smile.

" Elizabeth Cooper and your just telling me now. "He joked putting his hand to his heart acting like he's wounded.

" Well I still don't know what's going on between us. "She whispered.

" I do he likes you. As I was walking here V sent me this. "Kevin pulled out his phone. Veronica had voice recorded it for them.

Betty and Kevin sat their listening to it. Betty broke in to a smile. She wiped her tears away. She's in shock.

" What really? He said he's seeing me or talking. He's right it's complicated." She whispered.

"Not if you just talk about it." Kevin told her.

Jughead found Betty with Kevin on the floor hugging each other. He didn't know if he should come in so he just knocked on the door. Kevin looked up and gave him a nod it's okay.

Kevin got up from the floor and tapped Betty's shoulder. He was pointing to Jughead. Kevin thought of was best to leave them alone so he headed back to the others.

"Betts I'm sorry. She shouldn't have done that." She told him. 

"Its okay." She whispered. 

"No it's not. I would never in a million years want to dance with anyone but you. I also declined her offer for a date." He told her. 

"Why?" She asked in a whisper. 

"Because of you. I don't want to be on a date with her but you. I want to." Betty smiled a faint a smile at him. 

"There's that smile I love." He told her. 

"Juggie,"

"Betts," 

"Are you still coming to mine?" She whispered. 

"Of course. Who else would I annoy with my sarcastic ass whilst watching Grey's with my person. Also we have to practice remember. But I do have a gift for you. It finally arrived yesterday." He told her. 

"Juggie you shouldn't have." She told him. 

"No I wanted to." He told her. 

__________

The school day had just ended so Jughead was on his way to speak to Penny. Penny was in her dance studio. 

"You ready to go home Jug?" Penny asked. 

"Actually I was coming to remind you that it's Grey's night. Remember me and Betts wait to watch it together on Friday instead of Thursday's as she teaches tots dance and we can't watch it together because of curfew. Anyway I just came to ask you if it was okay that I go to hers. I don't know what time I'll be back. Her gran said I could stay for tea. I also came to pick up the thing I asked you to keep safe for me. "Jughead said. 

" Oh that's fine just don't be back too late. Make sure you message me. It's in the cupboard. She'll love it Jug. "Penny told him. 

" I hope so, she's been talking about it for months saying she might get one but never have. "Jughead told Penny. 

Jughead went over to the cupboard. He got what the gift out of the cupboard and put it in his bag. He went to give Penny a hug before he went to meet Betty. 

" Protection. "She teased but also reminded him. 

" Goodbye Pen. "He said just before the door closed. 

Betty was leaning against her car reading a book whilst Jughead came out and saw her. Her wrapped her up in a hug which made her smile. 

" You ready? "He asked. 

" Yep get in. I have full power of the  music choice. "She told him as she unlocked her car door. 

" Fine. "He said pouting. 

" I promise it won't be that bad. "She said as she started to play her playlist filled with songs from one of her favourite artists Ruelle. 

She started the engine as the pulled their seat belts on. The ride felt like it was over before it began. Betty was singing along to the songs which made Jughead smile. 

It didn't take long before they pulled up into the drive of her Gran's house. They just sat there for a few minutes before moving anywhere. 

"Juggie I'm going to warn you now. I absolutely love my gran we get a long so well but sometimes she can be a bit much. She doesn't have a filter on her mouth. It's so embarrassing, well most of the time." She warned him. 

"Sounds like she'll got on with Penny."Jughead laughed. 

They get out the car. Betty locks it up and grabs his hand intertwining their fingers clasping together. As she leads him in. He gives her a worried look. 

" Betts she's your gran. You're so close with her. What if she doesn't like me? I really like you." He told her as she was about to open thee door. 

"Juggie, I really like you too." She said smiling. "Trust me she'll love you." Betty told him.

Betty opens she leads him in to the living room where her Gran was reading a book. It was Beloved by Tony Morris. It was Betty's and her grandmother's favourite. 

"Hi Gran." Betty said. 

"Hi Lizzy. Now who is this handsome young man?" Mell asked. 

"Gran!"Betty said blushing. 

" I'm Forsythe Ms Smith. "Jughead told her. 

" Such an old name for a handsome young man. "Mell said. 

Jughead just chuckled. 

" Its a family name Ms Smith."Jughead told her. 

" Please call me Mell. I'm sure you don't go by Forsythe. I've heard Lizzy call you Juggie. Is that your nickname? "She. 

" That's a nickname of a nickname only my mother use to call me. Now Betts calls me it. Call me Jughead. "He explained. 

" Very well Jughead. "Mell smiled. 

" Well I'm off to start tea. I assume you'll be in the dance studio Lizzy. "Mell said. 

" For awhile then we'll be watching Grey's. "Betty told her. 

" Okay. "Her gran said as she headed to the kitchen. 

Betty lead Jughead to the dance studio her Grandad made her mum when she was little. It was in the spare room of the house. He added full length mirrors along one wall. Made it sound proof and added floor boards in. 

"So this is mine now. It was my mum's but I use it. My Grandad made it." She told him. 

"He must have been good with a tool kit." Jughead joked. 

"He was. I miss him, so does Gran. He died last year from Cancer." Betty said quietly. 

Jughead came over and hugged her. She rested her head on to his chest in the hug. He knows what it's like to miss someone you cared for so deeply. Not being able to get them back. 

" Betts I'm always here for you. Remember your my person." He told her. 

"Juggie," She whispered. 

"Yeah Betts." 

"Is that all I am to you? Your person. Your friend." She asked quietly. 

Jughead gently tiled her head so she was looking up at him. He looked at her in awe. How could she just think that. 

"Absolutely not. You are my person. That's for sure. But I also want to be more then your friend. I like you Betty Cooper. So if its okay with you, will you become the April Kepner to my Jackson Avery?" He asked. 

Betty smiled an ecstatic smile. Her eyes shined so bright and her smiled so wide. She was blushing. All she did was nod because she couldn't speak. 

" Can I kiss you now? I've been wanting to do it more since the blue and gold. "He admitted. 

Betty stood up to her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his lips. It was a slow and passionate kiss. A kiss to say your finally mine and all it took was a conversation that made jeer heart feel like it was going to explode. 

" Now are you ready to dance?"He asked her. 

" Not quit yet. "She gave him another quick peck to the lips and smiled." Now I am. "

They spent a few minutes looking through each others playlist to find a song they both liked to play around with and dance to. They still haven't decided on a dance or a song yet. They still had time. It was just fun trying to find their style together. 

They finally settled on a song and played it up. They let the song play one through to see what ideas popped in to their heads. 

No the song was playing for a third time they actually started to dance to it. Betty was sat crossed legged facing the mirrors and Jughead doing the same facing the other way. They had some good amount of space in between them as they were going to move in to it. 

Betty popped her arm out in three steps placing it on the floor beside her. Moving her body slightly closer to Jughead to fill the space. Jughead then mimicked her movement. They then do it a second time nearing closing the space but don't. 

They then both slide their feet up slightly keeping their feet pointed. They then kicked their feet higher and turned on the floor facing each other feet still lifted in the air. As they were doing that one leg was raised slightly higher then the other. They turned they feet out in steps. Then split their legs out almost as if they were doing a split. They then also reached out to each other with one hand holding each others foot. Their other hand on behind the back on the floor supporting them. 

They then lifted and looped their feet around each other landing them self in to the position of a teddy bears stance as they sit. One hand from each other comes around their waste as they both pull each other in. So their hugging on the floor in an almost split. They then swirl around their body so their heads are now opposite sides to where they were before. 

One leg crouched up so they could straighten it out for each other. Then they swirl their body's around each other as its almost as if their bead bodies on the floor. Until they sit up facing each other legs still parted. Both hands placed on the floor behind their backs. 

They then slide up to each other needs crouched both hands held by each other. Lifting their feet up in the air together then falling to opposite sides hands still holding each others. They then release each others hands to spin their bodies around. Now both crouched down on their stomachs reaching out for the other one to grab their arm. As they do so. They pull each other closer again looping their bodies round so their now facing each other the opposite way but still holding hands. 

Now Betty steps behind him her hand tracing his body. Him stepping out for her to stand on his leg to then go in to a lift. As she stands up on his leg, she pulls one of her legs up as if she's going to have it straight in the air when she wraps it around his neck and shoulder. He then grabs her legs and spins her around in the air as if she's lying down. He then flips her in to a handstand which leans in to her going around him guiding one leg to the floor. To make sure she won't fall. 

Then they did the same leg and hand work to the floor and spined so their backs are leaning on each other. They then linked their arms together and stood up. They did some crab like movement with their hands and feet into a spin then let their hands go. So they could move them in and out.   
They then held each other hands again to lean forward trusting each other doing some slight movement of running. Mimicking it almost as their turned to face each other again. 

Mell had started tea then she went to check on the kids. As she checked on them they were doing the lift. Mell couldn't believe how much trust they have in each other to do that. She watched on a little further and they then got on to a little hip hop section of the dance where their popping and locking. She thinks that's what that dance movement called. She then left them to it and headed back down stairs. 

After her gran left they moved on to a floor part of the routine where they both mimicked each other and did the moves. Their was a lot of leaps and wide movements. 

They finished the dance off a few minutes later after completing the routine. The routine was completely different and fun to do. They wee finding their style and they added two together. 

Now their just standing in the middle of the room panting gaining their breath back. Their hands grazed each other as Jughead connected their hands. He then leans down to her and kisses her. 

"I like that." She whispered. 

"What this?" He said this time picking her up and kissing her. 

"Yep. I like that." She said smirking.

"Good because I like doing it." He said whilst wearing the same matching smirk.

"I'm planning the same. We should head down stairs. Foods should nearly be ready. Plus we have to watch Grey's." She said as he puts her down.

"before that close your eyes and hold your hands out." He told her. 

She did exactly that. He went over to his bag and pulled a jumper and a phone case out. He went back over to her and placed the stuff in her hands. 

"Open!"He said excitedly. 

Betty opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe what's in her hands. A Grey's anatomy Jumper. It had the letters of Grey's Anatomy in white and the main characters rest of the letters in black. It was a grey jumper. Then a phone case saying your my person. 

"Juggie," She whispered. 

"Betty."

"I can't accept it." She told him. 

"No you can. I want you to have them. I bought them for you. You've been talking about them for months now. Your mum wouldn't let you get them so I brought them for you." He told her. 

Betty was tearing up now. He was so thoughtful. He didn't have to do that. He wanted to do this for her. He wiped her tears away and then kissed her. 

" Come on let's go see your gran."He said guiding her down stairs. 

They ate their food first. Jughead moaned at how delicious it was. It reminded him of his mother's. He kept telling Mell how delicious it was. How it reminded him of his mum's. 

Mell decided to sit down with the kids and watch Grey's anatomy. She thought it was how sweet they were together. They were snuggled up together on the couch. They were so zoned in watching TV. After the episode finished they put on a movie. 

Betty fall asleep in the middle of the movie. Jughead said goodbye to Mell and made sure he left a note for Betty for when she woke up. 

Jughead got home about 10pm. He left a goodnight message. She messaged him back instantly. 

B:I got the note, thank you. Your so thoughtful. 

J: I just wanted to let you know I've gone. 

B: You're amazing Juggie. Ps I'm using the phone case. It's amazing. The jumper is so comfy

J: I'm so happy you, you like them. 

B: like them, I love them. 

J: It's late, you should sleep. We've had a busy day x

B: I should x

J: Sweet dreams baby x

B: you called me baby x 

J: I did x 

B: I like it x

J: Good because I'm going to call you it if you'd let me. X

B: I do. Goodnight Juggie. X

J: Good night Juliet, sweet dream gorgeous. X 

Jughead couldn't believe that Betty was his girlfriend. But he was so happy that he could finally call her his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Tell me what you think? 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/d9ymaoQHJN4
> 
> You can find the dance there.

Betty and Jughead have been dating for a week now. They haven't told anyone about them yet. They just wanted to keep it a secret for as long as they could.

Betty's parents are back in town but only for two days. They landed today and they leave after tomorrow's shows. They have given Betty three VIP tickets one for her, Alice's mum and Jughead.

Mell has finally convinced Betty to introduce Jughead to her parents. They couldn't do anything about them dating whilst they were touring with the dance company. 

So it's now Friday night and Betty is around at Jughead. They're doing their normal Friday night routine. Only this time she's wearing the jumper he got her whilst watching Grey's. 

"Juggie," 

"Yeah Betts." He said. 

"You know how my parents are performing tomorrow. Me and gran got tickets. They sent us then. Gran has a plus one, she gave me it to give to you. So do you want go on a date with me?" She asked him. 

"I would love to." He said kissing her. "God I wanted to do that all day." 

"Me too." She whispered. 

"Baby," 

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"Penny and Sutton are going too. She's been talking about it for months." He told her. 

"Its okay Jug. My Gran is going to be there too. We don't have to call it a date." She told him. 

"No it's definitely a date baby. I can't wait." He told her. 

"These also another thing." Betty said. 

"What is it gorgeous?" 

"I want you to meet my parents as, my boyfriend. Then we can finally tell our friends." She told him as she blushed. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Yeah Jug." She smiled and kissed his cheek. " I want to tell my parents first because then no one at school can tell them because I've done it. I have control over this." She explained further. 

"Okay." He said. 

"Okay, just like that." She said. 

"Just like that Betts. Also I get to do this at school." He said kissing her again. 

"Perfect." She whispered into the kiss. 

"Plus I think everyone's getting suspicious at school anyway." He told her. 

"By everyone you mean Ronnie and Kev." She joked. 

"Yeah." He chuckled a deep laugh. 

"So what do I have to wear?" He asked her. 

"A suit or you don't have to wear the jacket if you don't want to. Some trousers and a shirt." Betty told him. 

"right, okay. Well I hate to leave you, but I have to get home and tell Pen. She's probably going to be jealous." He joked. 

"Oh stop it just because we have VIP tickets. I'm sure you can get an autograph for her." Betty playfully nudged him. 

"Maybe but what's more important is that I'm meeting my stunning girlfriend's parents and I'm nervous as shit."He admitted. 

" Try not to be. It won't help if we're both nervous. They go to Europe after the show  anyway. So you only have to face them for a few hours. At the end of the day I know they put me through so much but their my parents. "She told him. 

" I know baby. I totally understand that. "He whispered into her hair then kissed her hair. 

" Do you have to go? We don't get to do this often and it's been a week of torture not being able to do it ask school. "She asked him as she snuggled in closer to her. 

" A few more minutes. I have to be home soon. "He said as they stayed like that for five minutes longer. 

Jughead reluctantly left Betty to go home. Once he was home he told Penny about his date tomorrow. He was definitely right, she was jealous bit so proud of him. Penny wouldn't take no for an answer so she dragged him upstairs to prepare his outfit for the show tomorrow. 

_______

The following day came faster then expected. Both Betty and Jughead nerves were running high. Betty had no clue in how her parents would take the fact that she's dating someone. Jughead was just nervous about meeting her parents. 

So when Penny is a and Sutton dropped him with a pair of flowers in his hands for Betty. His hands shakily knocked on the door. Mell opened the door to him with a wide massive smile on her face. 

"She's just getting ready dear. She won't be a few minutes. Come in and then we'll all set off when she's done." Mell told him as she opened the door up wider for him to come through. 

Mell and Jughead made their way into the living room. They had a general conversation whilst Betty finished getting ready. Mell loves Jughead. She couldn't have wished for a better boy to be dating her granddaughter. They get along like a house of fire. 

So it become known to Mell that Betty had walked into the room as Jughead stopped talking completely. His smile grew wider and brighter. He was looking at her in awe. If someone else saw it they would either describe it as she hung the moon or the stars to his universe or to teens as hearteyes. 

Betty couldn't help but smile as well. She hasn't felt this happy. She stood in the living room with her heels and dress on standing in front of the boy she loves. Jughead finally put his tongue back in his mouth, metaphorically and was able to speak again. 

Jughead stood up and pulled Betty in to a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "I didn't think it was possible to look more beautiful then you do on a regular basis." He then kissed her. It was a slow kiss. 

Jughead pulled away and then reached to the flowers he left on the coffee table whilst he was speaking to Mell. He held them out to her.

" For you. "He said with a boyish grin. 

Betty took them out of his hands in awe and complete admiration. He didn't have to buy her flowers. He chose to do so. 

" Juggie you shouldn't have. "She told him. 

" I'm going to pretend to ignore that. "He joked." I am a gentleman Elizabeth. I was brought up to cherish women. Your mine and I'm going to cherish you. So yes I there was a need. "He told her. 

" His a keeper. "Mell mouthed to Betty which made her smile even more. 

Betty put the flowers in to some water before they set off. Betty and Jughead were sat in the back of her gran's car. Her hand was placed on his shoulder. Jughead was looking down at her in total awe. It could have melted the coldest of people's hearts. 

Now they were in the theatre front rows seat. Everyone was filtering in. Row by row the seats filled up. By the time certain were up there wasn't an empty seat in the house.

Hal and Alice Cooper solo is in the second part of the show after the interval. Jughead sat there watching Betty being so drawn in by the way all the cast moves. So in awe and interested. He knew he should have been watching it but he couldn't help his self. This made him extremely happy. She's finally finding her love for dance again. Being there with her there  watching how captivating she is in each dance move is enthralling.

Now the second part of the show was up it was her parents solo. Betty was so excited to see her parents preform. She loves seeing them glide and leap together in sync with each other. Mainly she was an extremely proud daughter with a hope to be at their standard of skills some day.

The lights were completely blacked out and began to be brighten up whilst the music played. Hal and Alice was stood apart from each other both looking to the ground whilst they slowly brought their heads up to look at every one. Hal walked over to Alice and brought his hand yo the front of her chest with some additional space. He moved his hands around in a circle where her heart is. Alice falls in to his hand whilst he pulls her back in to the trust excise of sorts. 

Alice then is dipped down but then crouches to her knead to stand up whilst she's pushing herself forward still connected to him leaving him with all the trust. As she's leant forward. She then turns herself leaning to the side with one of her hands out to turn into him and lean over his should. To do reach her foot to the highest point it could. Hal then grabbed her by the waist to move along in to their next move as she's bends her knees. They both then do a leap together. 

As they in the standing position from the lift still connected. Alice leans down whilst hal loops his foot around her as its looks like he's doing the yoga pose with both hands up on in front and behind with one leg up high behind him. They do this again then Alice glides under his legs she then brings her self to standing her knee bent tall both hands raised above her head. Hal raised his hands above his head as they were getting ready to go into a lift. 

Alice stood on Hals knee whilst he gave her the extra support to lift her self up. Once she was up there Hal lifted her up higher whilst both of her hands where above her head with one of her foot pointed behind him. Hal then turns her over but stops just before she hits the ground so she can lower her body almost like she's army crawling but in a more elegant way. As he moves down her leg to hold one of her foot as she rolled across the floor. 

Once they were at the other side of the stage, Hal moved his hands down her leg almost as if his hands were walking her leg. He then places his foot on hers then pulled her back up. Alice hands were one bent across her face the other straight up diagonally. Until she was up proper and moved closer to him to crease his face. Hal then picket her up to throw her in to a jump. Then once she was in position both did wind Mill legs in a leap. Then touched the ground to do it again almost as if its a kart wheel but one foot stays on the ground at all times. They then move in to the splits. Spun their bodies in to kicking their feet up to then standing up but before fully standing you spin. 

They then carried on dancing to a part of the dance that was floor based. Alice sat in between Hal. His hands wrapped around her. Alice moving her body to act like she wanted to break the connection. After they did the floor section they did some more movements in to a lift. Alice was placed on Hals shoulder. He then spun them both around. Alice sprung around his neck then moving herself down his body and her hand around his neck. So she's leant in his arms. Her feet higher then her face whilst her face is almost touching the ground. 

Jughead watched the rest of Hal and Alice dance in a total trance. He understood know why Betty puts so much pressure on herself to have the perfect technique. The perfect form. The perfect dance routine. She had to live up to world champion dancers, world known dancers for the most famous dance company. 

The show quickly came to an end. The curtain were drawn, the cast bowed and got flowers and other stuff thrown on stage. The rows started to filter out. Betty and Jughead was apart of the ones to filter out first as they didn't have much time before her parents fly to Europe tonight. 

Backstage it was filled with the cast getting ready before the flight out to Europe. Betty saw her mum and dad in the corner at their own section for them to get ready. Her and Jughead dodged all the stressed cast members to get to Alice and Hal. From behind Betty hugged her parents. Alice and Hal looked up. 

"Hi sweetie." Alice said. 

"Hi mum." Betty said. 

"Did you enjoy the show dear?" He father asked her. 

"It was phenomenal. I loved every minute of it." Betty said grinning from ear to ear. 

"That's amazing to hear honey." Hal said. 

"Actually Mum, Dad. There's someone I want you to meet." She told causality.

Betty gravitated towards Jughead who was in the background. She held his hand smiling at him bringing him forward before she looked back to her parents. Jughead was nervously Betty could tell. So she squeezed his hand and looked at him. They can communicate through looks. He knows she's telling him that it's okay but it's still nerve racking. 

"Mum, Dad." Betty paused to look at Jughead. "This is Jughead, my dance partner and boyfriend." Betty introduced them. 

Their was a moment of silence for a few minutes before Alice decided to break the silence. She could tell just by looking at them, that they make each other happy. That they love each other. It reminded herself of her and hal at that age. 

"Hi Jughead, I'm Alice and this is my husband Hal." Alice spoke. 

"Hello Mrs Cooper. That was amazing. I see where Betts gets it from. It must run in the family." Jughead said. 

"What can we say, our babies are so talented." Alice said looking at Betty. 

"Jughead you look like A nice young man. That being said I want you to cherish my daughter. She deserves more then anyone can give her. Hurt her and you'll know about it." Hal said giving the dad threatening speech that everyone boyfriend needs to have. It's like a must of new relationship. 

They continued talking for about ten minutes more before they had to go. Once Betty wasn't backstage anymore she let out a sigh of relief. That went better then expected to. She couldn't be more thankful. 

Penny was taking Jughead back home so he didn't have to walk home in the dark. He gave Betty a long hug and kiss before leaving her. That turned in to multiple kisses until Betty forced him to go home as she needed to get back too. 

_________

It's now the following morning and Betty and her grandma had the news on. They usually had it on whilst eating their breakfast. The news that came flashing up as breaking news made them lose their appetite. 

Betty dropped her bowl of cerial she was on such a state of panic and disbelief. No that couldn't be real, could it? That's not right? That's false? It's just some stupid prank? Right, Right, RIGHT?

"Breaking News, a plane crash happened early this morning. Happened at 1am. A flight that was coming out of JX airport heading to Europe crashed. Its said to believe that the control panels malfunction halfway through the flight. Losing control of the aircraft. Deaths in counting five the rest critical injured. It was a private jet which had the reunion tour of the older dance company The blue and gold dazzlers. The famous Hal and Alice Cooper are two amongst the dead. We're still waiting for the over three to be identified. " The news reporter announced.

Betty didn't know what to do. Or felt like her whole world has been ripped apart from her. Her parents their gone. She didn't get to say a proper goodbye. Why? Why does the world like to play cruel games? She had no mother or father. She felt lost, damaged no she felt gone. 

Betty couldn't breath. She ft a panic attack coming on. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she needed to get out the house she's in at the moment. She felt suffocated. She physically couldn't hear what her Gran was saying. It was all white noise. She grabbed her phone and keys and just drove. She didn't care that she was in her pj's and slippers. She just needed to get out. 

Betty didn't know where she was driving to until she pulled up outside Jughead's house. Vision all blurred through the masses of tears that was crowding her vision. 

Jughead was upstairs when he heard the knock on the door he had just woken up. He walked down stairs to answer the door half asleep. As soon as he answered the door he saw Betty in a state. Tears balling, her struggling to breath and she couldn't even speak. Jughead didn't ask any question. He brought her to the living room and sat her on his lap trying to sooth her. 

"What's wrong baby?" He said huskily because he'd just woke up. 

"Their…g.gone."She whispered out into a cry. 

" Who's gone Betts? "He spoke softly. 

" Their dead. "She uttered out. 

" Please Betty, let me in. Let me help you or at least try. It pains me to see you this hurt. Who's dead baby? "He asked her again. 

" My parents. "Betty paused before carrying on again." Their plane crashed. Juggie I don't know what to do. "She confessed. 

" I'm not going to say it's okay because I know from experience it's not. I'm not saying this hurt goes way. It doesn't it just becomes numb after awhile. I'm not going to say that it gets better because some day's it doesn't. But baby please believe me when I say this. Talk about your feelings, cry it all out don't bottle it up. Find someone you trust and love so much to open up to them. You did that for me. You helped me heal. I want to do the same for you. I love you Betty Cooper. I am here for you through out all the good and all the bad. "Jughead reassured her. 

Betty gave him a faint smile when he told her he loved her. That made her feel slightly better but still the amount of hurt and pain is immense it won't go away.

" Juggie, "Betty whispered. 

" Betts you don't have to say it back. I just needed to tell you. "He said wiping her tears. 

" I want to Juggie because I love you too. Thank you, for just sitting here and letting me cry. You understand what I'm going through. I honestly don't know what to do? I feel lost empty. They made my life hell but I loved them. I thought after last night it would change. It seemed like it would have. What do I do? "She cried quietly. 

" I know baby. It's hard but we'll get through this together. You don't have to do this alone like I did. You have me. Let me be there for you. "He told her.

Jughead and Betty stayed in thst position for hours. Letting her cry. It broke him to see how much pain she was in. He knew the pain she felt. It feels like her heart has been ripped out. He hopes, wishes and prays to anyone that is listening that she will let him me there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. I hope your enjoying it so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram @fangirl_writer_x

Penny and Sutton came home from their day of shopping only to find their nephew cuddled up on the sofa with a broken down girl. They both walked in no questions asked. They heard it on the radio so they instantly knew.

"Is she getting by?" Penny mouthed.

"Trying." Jughead mouthed back.

"Betty, do you want one of my milkshakes? Jug says that there the next best thing to Pops. That's a massive compliment." Penny asked in a soft voice.

"Please baby, you haven't eaten all day." Jughead said. He's worried about his girlfriend.

When Jughead's parents died he lost his appetite. He didn't eat at all. He lost a lot of weight. He put walls up against the world. He doesn't want her to do the same. He knows the amount of pain she's feeling right now. The amount of numbness she feels. How her whole world has collapsed on her. He's been there, he's still there. It doesn't get better it gets easier over time.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"Hey, how about we share one?" Jughead asked trying to get her to drink or eat something.

"Okay then. Can we have a vanilla one?"

"Sure." Penny said.

Sutton was left in the room with the teens. She knew how they felt. She was adopted, her adopted parents are the only love she's ever known until Penny came along. A fire had hit the house. They lived in flats at the time. The whole building collapsed. Many made it out alive some didn't. Her parents didn't.

"Jug, Betty I know I'm quite most of the time. Reserved, keep myself to myself but there's a reason for that." She started to explain.

"Sutton it's okay you don't have to tell us." Jughead said.

"No I want to. It's about time I told you. I was adopted, I didn't know my birth parents. I dumbed from forester home to forester home. To carer home to carer home. Until a lovely gay couple adopted me. I was staying as a forester home. I stayed there awhile and on my 12th birthday they told me they want to adopt me. At seventeen our home at the time was caught in a fire. Many people in the flats were evacuated. I was evacuated before the building collapsed. My parents wasn't. They didn't survive. So I'm here for both of you. I understand what your both going through. Promise me you'll talk to each other. Talk to me, Betty talk to your gran. Don't hide this emotion your feeling. That's not healthy. I know it's not because that's exactly what I did. "Sutton explained. 

" I'm so sorry Sutton. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. Saying you don't know how I felt."Jughead apologies. 

" Its okay Jughead. I did the same. But please Betty I know your in pain and hurting but don't shit people out. It's hard to get those people back in your life again. "She explained. 

Betty sat there and listened to what Sutton had to say. But for the rest of the night she clung on to Jughead. She felt safe with him. She didn't feel like her world has just imploded on her.

It was late when Penny dropped of Betty at her Gran's. She didn't want to leave Jughead just yet so he tagged along. Mell opened the door. As soon as she saw Betty she cried with relief, worry, fear but mostly grief. 

Penny stayed down stairs talking to Mell. She could see she was in just as much pain as Betty was. She lost her daughter after all. Jughead managed to get Betty upstairs. He even convinced her to get changed into a fresh set of pj's. He then cuddled with her for a bit. He knew she didn't want him to leave yet and he wasn't ready to leave her either. 

"Does it ever get better?" She whispered. 

Jughead was spooning her. Holding her close to him. Stroking her calm calming her down. He let out a shaky breath. 

"It doesn't but it gets easier over time." He told her. 

"How did you cope Juggie? I feel like my whole world has collapsed. That I'm under all the rubble. I'm just here struggling to breath and get by. It's only been a few hours." Betty whispered whilst she cried. 

Jughead wiped the tears away. "The first day is the worst. Your coming to terms that you've lost your parents. That you'll never be able to say I love you to their faces. Ring them, ask for advice. It's hard, it still is some days. I just wrote and wrote. Then I met you. You helped me so much. "He whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

" I made it better? "She asked him.

" You did. So let me try be here like you were there for me. We'll do this together. Me and you baby. "

" Me and You Juggie. "She repeated.

" I love you. "He told her. 

" I love you too Juggie but I'm scared. "She confessed. 

" Scared of what?"

"Gran isn't my guardian. My brother is. But… he left when he was 18. He hated the pressure they put on us. Hated how we had to be perfect all the dam time. Then Polly is doing the job she lives and travelling the world. I'm all alone here." She struggled to say with out crying. 

" You're not alone. You will always have me and your gran. You and I baby. "

Betty cracked a small smile." Is You and I baby our forever or okay. "She said quoting the fault in our stars. 

" It can be. "He told her. 

Betty and Jughead just lay together. He was soothing her. Helping her come to terms with it. Slowly sleep took over her. Jughead whispered her loves her. He then gave her a kiss to her forehead and went down stairs to Penny and Mell.

" She's a sleep." He told them.

"Thank you Jug. For everything." Mell told him.

"Its okay Mell. I love her, would you please tell her I'll see her tomorrow after school."

"Of course." She said.

"Remember what I said Mell. I'm here for you and Betty. So is Jug, they've only been dating a little while but she's like a daughter to me." Penny told her.

_________

The next day Jughead was shocked and concerned to see his girlfriend standing at his locker. He walked up to her as fast as he could. As soon as she saw him she embraced him with a hug. She just needed to feel him close to her.

"I thought you were staying home today." He told her.

"I know you and Gran wanted me to but I couldn't. I needed to see you. Plus they would have wanted me to continue on with my life. Most importantly continue with my dancing." She told him.

"Okay." He told her.

"If I didn't come in the Blossoms would have won. The message I woke up today would be true." She said trying not to get upset.

"What did they message you?" Jughead."asked her concerned.

Betty just showed him the message. It read :  
You're parents are in a better place. Six feet under where they belong. If you don't show up tomorrow then you agree. Can't wait to fuck Polly's brains out at the funnel. 

Jughead was furious. Who the fuck would do that. He pulled her in for another hug. He then placed a kiss to her lips. It was a soft long kiss that both of them needed. 

"Hey ignore them. They're not worth it. If you do need the day if that's totally acceptable." Jughead reassured her. 

"I know but you make me feel better." She kissing him again. Only not realising her friends were behind them. 

"How long?" Veronica asked. 

"Two weeks." Betty told them once her and Jughead stopped kissing. 

"Pay up V!" Kevin said. 

"Wait you were taking bets?"Jughead asked. 

" Duh with your chemistry. You always defending each other. The nicknames. It was only about time. "Kevin explained. 

" They did it with me and Arch too. "Veronica told him. 

" I guess that makes me feel better. "He joked. 

" B we're here for you. "Veronica said. 

Betty understand what she meant. Veronica new Betty didn't really like talking about her personal life. She struggled especially when it had something sad or traumatic to do with. Betty just nodded. 

" With that being said Girly night. You, me and Kev. This Friday." Veronica told her. 

Betty looked up to Jughead. Friday night was there night together. They would watch TV together and snuggle up eating snacks. It was her favourite time of the week. 

"Friday night is our night." Betty said to Jughead. 

"I know baby but maybe you need a girls night. We'll just have to watch Grey's anatomy separately this week. I can have a lads night." He told her. 

"Are you sure?" She asked him. 

"Of course." He said as he placed a kiss to the back of her head. 

"Swoon." Kevin and Veronica said in unison. 

__________

It was the last lesson of the day. Mrs Whites dance class. Everyone was split up on to their friendship groups. Stretching getting ready for the lesson. 

Mrs White walked in and did her two claps on three. That's the signal for everyone to gather around her. That's exactly what she did. 

"Today class I am saying goodbye. I will no longer be your teacher. I'm going in to retirement. I will be introducing you to your new teacher bit before that I have a few words to say. It's been a pleasure to teach and work with every single one of you. It's been tough and a challenge but worth it. One day in the future when your on the big stage dancing ill be apart of the audience. I will be filled with so much pride and joy. I would be telling everyone, 'See him or her right there. Yeah he or him. I helped trained them. I watched them grow into the phenomenal dancers they are.' I will be cheering the loudest. Its been a pleasure to work with you guys. I hope you treat this teacher with as much respect as you shown me. Show him how good you are. How you are going to get somewhere. "She told them. 

Everyone went quit when the door opened. Betty couldn't believe who she was seeing. It couldn't be could it. She hadn't see him in 9 years. Why is he back? Why now? Is he back because of their parents? Is he back just for this job or is he back to take care of her?

"Guys welcome your new teacher Mr Cooper." Mrs White introduced him. 

Betty couldn't breath. She needed to get of there. She just got up and left. She ran in to Penny by accident. 

"I'm sorry Pen." She said crying. 

"What's happened Betty?" She asked her. 

"I need to go home. Please Penny, I can't be here. It was a bad idea. I need to go home." She said breaking down to her knees. 

Penny crouched down to her pulling her in a hug. "Okay. Let's speak to Mrs Lodge." Penny told him. 

They went to Mrs Lodges office. Betty knew Hermine personally form being best friends with Veronica. She allowed her to go home. She was surprised she even showed up today. 

Betty didn't go to her Gran's she went home to her home. She went up to her parents room and crying on their bed. 

As soon as the last bell ran to let everyone out Jughead got on his motorcycle and rode to Mell's he had no clue where Betty might be. Is she at her Gran's or her parents house. 

Mell opened the door to a worried Jughead. He told her that she ran from class and after that she was no where to be found. Mell let Jughead in so they could try contact her. As they were about to ring Betty the door answered.

Mell went to answer the door. As she answered the door she sees the person she hasn't seen in 9 years. Her grandson.

"Hello Gran."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Gran!" Chic nervously said standing in front of one of his favourite places on earth. 

"Chicky baby, your home." Mell teared up and pulled him into a hug. 

They stayed in each others embrace for a few minutes. They've not seen each other on years. Granted at first he kept contact with his gran but then shortly became to bust to write anymore. 

" Their gone Gran. I know I hated them but their my parents. I didn't get to say goodbye Betty did. I'm working at her school which I had no idea she still went there. She saw me and just ran." He said crying.

Mell brought him inside the house. Chic was confused to see one of his students inside his grandmother's house. He looked worried, nervous and upset liked Chic did. Chic went to go sit down at the table with him.

" You're Forsythe right?" He asked. Jughead just nodded. "But everyone calls you Jughead." Jughead nodded again. 

Mell came back into the living room where Jughead was. Jughead felt extremely uncomfortable so he decided he should just go to look for Betty himself. He knew this was bad timing. 

"Mell I'm going to go. I'll try call Betty again, if not drive around to her favourite places." Jughead said as he stood up. 

"Wait Elizabeth isn't here?" Chic asked. 

"No I got a phone call saying she was coming home early but I just thought she was going over to Jughead's after school." Mell explained. 

"Is she back at the house?"Chic asked recalling to their parents house. 

" I can go check. "Jughead offered." I don't want to sound rude, one because you're my teacher and two you are the brother to my girlfriend. But she's more likely going to speak to me at this moment in time. "Jughead explained.

" Point taken. But I am coming with you, I'll stay in my car until you tell me its okay. I just want to tell her that she'll be living with me, my wife and my new baby girl. "Chic said.

Mell and Chic drove in his car whilst Jughead tuck his motorbike. Jughead was obviously faster as he could glide through the traffic with ease. As he parked out side her house. He knew she had a bay window in her room. He recalls her talking about how she sits there and read for hours and writes. 

Jughead saw the ladders in her garden. He also saw her bedroom window. She won't answer the door because she'll ignore it but she won't ignore someone knocking at her window. Jughead carried the ladders to the window. He claimed up the ladders, once reaching the top he knocked at her window.

Betty was crawled up in a ball on her bed. She's done nothing but cry since she left school. This was a shock to the system. It was too much. As she laid there in her bed she heard a knock to her window. She reluctantly dragged herself out of her bed. 

Once she got to her window, she smiled a faint smile. Jughead was there on a pair of ladders. She rushed to let him in worried he'll fall or injure himself. She lifts the window up letting him in.

"Hey there Juliet!"He said as he climbed through the window.

" Hi ya Juggie. "She said instantly pulling him into a hug. 

" Hi baby, you had us all worried sick. You can't do that. I take it that was him Chic. "Betty just nodded." I know we've met. He's met me as your boyfriend." Jughead explained. 

" What? "She whispered. 

" I went to your Gran house straight after school to see if you were okay. She said you haven't been home. She thought you were with me. We were talking about where you could be and he went to visit your gran. "Jughead explained. 

" I couldn't do it Juggie. I could deal with what Jason was saying with Chuck. Then this happened. He could have told me. "Tears streaming down her face. 

" I know baby. You're upset, scared even angry but you should talk to him. "Jughead offered. 

" He abandoned me with them. We were supposed to get through their unrealistic standards together. He was my big brother, the one who's meant to protect me from the bullies. I was left to defend for myself. "Betty fall apart. It was heartbreaking to watch. 

" I know baby but he's here and he's your legal guardian. I'll be here too. Let him explain himself. "Jughead pleaded. 

" Okay. "She whispered. 

Jughead sent Mell a message saying that Chic can come on. They were up in her bedroom. Chic still had his old pair of keys. The locks haven't been changed in nearly a decade. 

Chic walked through the halls of his old childhood home and if looked exactly like it did none years ago. Nothing had really changed apart from a few more pictures they've added on the wall. 

Chic walked up to Betty's bedroom and knocked on the door. She shouted a muffled come in. She was connected to the hip with Jughead. Her laying on her bed with her head on Jughead's lap as he calmed her down. 

" Lizzy, I know you don't want to see me right now but we need to speak." Chic said crouching down near the bed.

"How can we Chic?" She whispered. "You left when I needed you." She cried.

"I know and I'm so incredibly sorry. I was a rubbish brother. But I'm here now. I want to try make things up." He said softly.

"A bit too late aren't we Charles." She said coldly.

"Its never too late Lizzy." He said softly.

"Yes it is. I don't know how many times I wished for my big brother home. Every time nothing. I was broken so bad. I hurt myself because it all got too much. I needed a way to escape. Dance wasn't an escape anymore it was like a prison." She sobbed.

"Lizzy let me explain!"

"I needed you when Polly pushed me away. I needed you to help me with the bullies because I couldn't go to much and dad. I needed you when for help with ordinary things. And you weren't there Chic. So please explain to me how you could leave your little sister who was only seven years old. Tell me chic. "She shouted.

" Because… because they threw me out. I refused to be perfect to join a dance company. I did my own thing. I worked in retail for awhile and hated it. I found my love for dance again. That's how I got the job at the school. "He explained.

" Then why didn't you write or call? "She whispered.

" Don't you think I tried. I wrote letters every week. I got none back. I figured they mind washed you. I rung, they changed the house phone over. I wrote and sent the letters out. They must have kept them from you. "Chic brokenheartedly said.

" I needed my big brother you weren't there. "Jughead wiped the tears away for her.

" I needed my little sister too. I needed to know she was doing okay. If she atoll loved yo wrote and dance. If she got the complicated moves in dance class. To help you with bullies. To give the big brother speech to your boyfriends." Chic looked at Jughead when he said that." They stopped all contact Lizzy not me. "Chic explained.

" I don't know what to do. "She cried." I loved them… but they treat is horrible. Now your practically a stranger to me. "She whispered. 

" We can change that. I have a wife and a baby daughter. I invited you to the wedding. I was so upset when you didn't show up. I was crying and Cami my wife needed to calm me down. Now we have a little baby girl she's a month old. Casey Rose Cooper. She wants to visit her youngest auntie. "He spoke calmly. 

" A daughter. "She whispered.

" Yeah she looks a little like you when you were a baby. "Chic smiled.

" I want to visit her. "She said sitting up.

" You can we're just living with her mum at the moment. We're finding a place. Maybe we can move in here until the will reading. Then I can look after you. "He offered.

She just nodded and lunged to hug him. His arms instantly wrapped around his sister. She just cried in to his shoulder. He did the same.

Jughead stood up from his place and left them too it. He went down stairs to Mell. He gave Mell a hug goodbye and left. He knew this was a family moment and he shouldn't be there.

Betty pulled away and wiped jeer tears. "I missed you Chic." She whispered.

"I missed you too Lizzy. I promise you we'll get through this. Polly made her bed. She adored mum and dad. She disliked our views because she didn't see what we have. So we need to watch what we say around her okay." Chic explained. Betty nodded and wiped her tears away.

Chic managed to get Betty down stairs. They put on a movie whist Betty snuggled underneath a blanket whilst Chic made food. Her ring his wife to come around. Camila was at the door with baby Casey in her hand. Chic answered the door he placed a kiss to his wife lips and took Casey out her hands.

"Hiya Princess." He cooed.

"What about me?" Cami joked.

"Hello sexy!" He kissed her whilst she giggled. "I want two of my favourite girls to meet my other favourite girl." Chic said.

Chic walked Cami and Casey to the living room where Betty was. Chic sat next to Betty with Casey. Betty looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and smiled at his wife.

"I'm Elizabeth." Betty introduced herself. " Chic or gran calls me Lizzy. My friends call me B or Betty. My family call me Betty and my boyfriend calls me Betts." She smiled.

"Wow that's a lot of nicknames." She joked.

"Yeah people get confused." She smiled.

"Well I'm just plain and simple Camila. I hey called Cam or Cami. " She told her.

"Can I hold her?" Betty asked Chic.

"Of course Lizzy." Chic passed Casey to Betty.

Casey was playing with Betty's hair. She was grabbing it with her tiny hands then letting go. She then trialed her hand across to her nose. Betty lifts her hand up to Casey and Casey grabs her finger. 

"Hi Casey, look how pretty you are." Betty smiled. 

Chic pulled Cami to sit down on his lap whilst the food cooks in the oven. He pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Look at that smile." Betty spoke softly. 

"She likes you." Cami said. 

"I'm auntie Betty." Betty talked to Casey. 

They talked and ate food. Chic realised he's missed out so much. That upsets him and vi's versa. Betty is now an auntie to the most wonderful little girl in the world. 

Betty face timed Jughead. He picked up on the first call." Who's this gorgeous munchkin?" Jughead asked. 

"This is Casey, my niece." Betty smiled. 

"She is adorable and so tiny." Jughead said in awe. 

"She is." Betty said looking down at her. "Thank you Juggie." She whispered. 

"For what baby?" He asked her. 

"For helping me. You always there for me. You helped me to speak to my brother again. Now I know the truth. What really happened. Now I have the family that truly cares and love me back in my life." Betty told him. 

"I am so happy to see you happy baby." He smiled. 

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Are you coming in tomorrow?" He asked her. 

"No. I don't want to, I can't I need a couple of days away from everyone at school." She told him. 

"I'll come over after school if you want me to?" He asked her.

"Of course I want you to come over. I just can't face school tomorrow." She whispered. 

"Okay baby. I'll see you tomorrow after school. Try get some sleep soon." He whispered sleepily. 

"I will do. You should try get some sleep. I love you." Betty told him. 

"I love you too Betts." Jughead said before he hung up. 

Betty is so thankful for Jughead he is helping her so much throughout all of this. She loves him so much. She didn't know it was humanly possible. 

He helped her to finally listen to Chic. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have spoke to him for months until she was on the edge. 

She knew this was going to be harder. She knew she was going to struggle but she has the love and support of all her friends and family to get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at school was awful. He got paired up with Ethel because Betty noir Dilton was there. He had to go through hours of her aimlessly flirting with him. Everyone in their friendship group thought it was so funny. They couldn't help themselves.

So when the last bell rang Jughead couldn't be more thrilled. He hopped on his bike and rode to Betty's place. Chic pulled him behind class to thank him. He said he could even stay for tea tonight. 

Jughead pulled up in front of her house. He stepped of his bike, put away his helmet and made his way to the door. As he was waiting for someone to answer the door he wasn't expecting a woman too. 

"Hi I'm Jughead Betty's boyfriend." He introduced himself. 

"Hello I'm Cami Chic's wife. You're hear to see Betty. She's in the living room with Casey."She said letting him in the house.

" Thank you. "

Jughead headed into the living room to see his girlfriend. He saw her laying on the floor playing with Casey. It was an adorable site. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

" Hey Gorgeous. "He said leaning against the door frame.

Betty looked up at the door to see Jughead standing there." Juggie. "She said getting up hug her.

" You have no idea how much u need that hug. "He whispered and kissed her forehead.

" Why? Is it that bad with out me."She joked.

" You have no idea baby. "

" Tell me Juggie. "She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

" Dilton was off so I got paired with Ethel. She was flirting with me. I lost count how many times I shut her down. When we'll she get the hint that I'm already dating the most phenomenal, smart and gorgeous girl in the world."

"I don't know but hopefully soon because I'm not losing you Jug." She whispered.

"Good because I'm not loosing you either. Now are you going to introduce me to that little munchkin from last night."

"Of course." She said dragging him in to the living room.

Betty picked up Casey from having tummy time. She bobbed her along side to side. Swaying side to side. Dancing around with her. That made Casey giggle and smiles.

"Juggie this is Casey." She said passing Casey to him.

Jughead took Casey off of Betty. "Hi Casey. Look at you. Your so cute. Yes you are." He spoke in his voice that you speak to a baby in.

"She's been keeping me company today."

"What great company." He smiled.

"She loves music. It's adorable."

"I bet." He said kissing Betty.

Jughead stayed over for tea. He spent some time with Betty. He wasn't sure if she was going to be at school tomorrow.

_______

It's now Friday. Betty was at the school. Friday night Betty,Veronica and Kevin were having a girls night. Where as the Archie, Fangs and Jughead were having a boys night.

They were all sleeping out too. The boys at Archie's and the girls at Veronica's. Now it was after school and they were all waiting for on another in the car park. Jughead was leaning on his motorbike with Betty leaning on him. They were hugging each other. 

"Hey love birds." Veronica shouted as she came up to them. 

"Hey Ronnie." Jughead said. 

"Awe Jug feels complete again." Archie jokes. 

"Yeah I am." He smiled. "I have Betty back at school. No more Ethel flirting with me." 

"Oh baby, your adorable." She said kissing him. 

"Swoon Bughead." Kevin cheered as he showed with Fangs. 

"Hey what about us?" Veronica pouted. 

"Varchie will always have a special place in my heart. But look at them. Look at my parents." Kevin joked. 

"Come on now. We have girl time a waisting. Goodbye gorgeous, I'll message you later." Kevin excitedly said as he kissed Fangs goodbye. 

"I'll ring you tonight." Jughead whispered. 

"Okay." Betty kissed him goodbye. 

Betty headed into Veronica's car as the others followed. Betty called shot gun for the front seat. She also hooked up her phone to the cars speakers. Veronica and Kevin shortly followed. 

Veronica started to drive whilst Betty choice a song. They all started to sing along to it. They put in on their Instagram stories. Betty hasn't felt this carefree and happy in since she found out her parents died. 

It didn't take long until they were at Veronica's house. Veronica's parent's weren't back from work yet. A lot of people at school find it weird that when Veronica hang out with her friends they hang out at her house. They find it uncomfortable because Hermine Lodge is their principal and her mother. It wasn't weird at all Hermine is one of the nicest people you could ever meet. Her husband on the other hand is the total opposite. 

Veronica lives in a pent house of the hotel her Dad owns. They hang out there as it has the most space and her very own home cinema which she has her Netflix hooked up to. Her own dance studio. So they headed to the at home cinema.

"So we have everything for a pamper and make over session. We have snacks and we can asked Enzo to make us what ever we want. We have my Netflix set up. All we need is to change in to our pj's and we're set." Veronica explained.

"Perfect we haven't done one of these in a while." Kevin said.

"It feels like forever ago." Betty added.

They all went to go change in to their pj's. Soon they were back in the at home cinema in the comfortable seats with fluffy blankets over them. They put on a movie and started to talk.

"So Miss I've been dating a boy in secret. We want details." Veronica said excitedly. Kevin nodded beside her. 

"There's not much to say." Betty smiled. 

"I'm calling bull shit. That smile says otherwise." Kevin said. 

"Fine. I've felt something for him since the first day he started at our school." She told them. 

"Explain but also I'm hurt. Why didn't you tell us B." Veronica asked. 

"Because I had to think about anything but getting into a relationship." 

"So was it when you got up close and personal when stretching?" Kevin asked. 

"No I went to his house that day. We just danced with each other getting use to on another. I felt dizzy and consumed with his smell. Then there's the way my body felt whilst he touched me when we're dancing. I felt like I was in fire but in a good way."

"Wow B. And just to think that was only the beginning of your love story." Veronica smiled.

"Yeah well if you think that's cute you're going to lose it when I tell you how we had our first kiss."

"What, how?" Kevin asked.

"Well before the first kiss there was flirting. Some of it subtle flirting like the Disney and Grey's references. But then there was this one time at his where we were watching Grey's and we made flirtatious comments which allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder. "Betty smiled thinking back.

" That's adorable an all but the kiss B. What about the kiss? "Kevin asked playfully shaking her.

" We were down at the lake. I made him get up before 9am on a Saturday. If that was anyone else he would have killed them. But with him he gave me a playful teasing look. Then we were in the lake. God he's so sexy. Just making him all wet does favor to his sex. "She bite her lip thinking about it.

" Wow! What happened to our shy innocent Cooper bear. "Veronica giggled.

" She's not so innocent. "Kevin said.

" Kev's right. Also can you blame me I have a hot boyfriend. Anyway back to the story. We were practicing our lifts. When we finally hit it. He lowered me down slowly. We then had a moment and I don't who leaned in first but we were kissing. But the moment got ruined by having so many missed calls from my mum. "Betty explained.

" Swoon. "Kevin and Veronica said in unison.

Meanwhile at Archie's place the boys were ordering pizza and playing video games. The Pizza had arrived so the boys were at the kitchen table to eat the food.

Jughead's phone has been blowing up all night. To be more specific Ethel was blowing his phone up all night. He had turned his phone off at a certain point.

"God she's bat shit crazy. Can't she understand I'm with Betty." Jughead told the guys.

"She's obsessive." Fangs pointed out.

"I haven't guessed that." He said waving his phone in front of them.

"She did the same with me. She'll get over you." Archie told him.

"She's driving me insane. She tried to kiss me for god sake. It's like I have to have Betty by my side at all times to make her know I'm taken." Jughead said annoyed.

"Thank god I'm gay." Fangs joked.

All the boys started to laugh. They finished eating the pizza and cleared it up. Archie dad came in whilst they were still in the kitchen talking.

"How are you boys?" He asked.

"Jugs having girl problems." Fangs and Archie said. 

"How come Jug?"

"Me and Betty are fine. Its just Ethel trying to get in the way." Jughead explained.

"Ethel isn't that the girl who tried to do the same thing to you and Ron?" Fred asked.

"Yeah it is." Archie told Fred.

"Do you want my advice kid?"

"Please Fred." Jughead said.

"This is the exact same thing I told Arch. You're going to get a lot of people who's going to try get in between you and your beloved. What you have to do is show them that your love is stronger then they think. I've seen you and Betty together. You adore her. This Ethel girl will get over this crush on you soon. "

" Thanks Fred. That really means a lot to me."Jughead thanked him.

They boys carried on speaking to Fred for awhile before they went back up stairs to play some more video games.

Meanwhile back at Veronica's place. Their all face masked up watching Riptide. Their eating the pizza and chips Enzo made them. They were so engrossed in the film. Kevin and Veronica was swooning how hot the lead guy was.

"So Kev how are you and Fangs?" Betty asked Kevin. 

"We're amazing. Ronnie your right. It's the best feeling ever. Your body feels lit up with passion and love and its thee best thing ever." 

"Wait Kev are you saying you?" Betty asked. 

Kevin smirked and nodded. 

"You filthy filthy dog!"Veronica teased. 

" You're one to talk. "Kevin shot back. 

" Okay you got me there. "Veronica giggled." So B have you know? "She ask and whistled at the end. 

" No I haven't."

"But you want to. You blush when ever we talk about it." Kevin pointed out. 

"Well I have thought about it. I mean can blame me. I have sexy boyfriend." 

"We don't blame you B. You're curious and he's hot." Kevin said 

"He's mine remember." 

"Oh we know but Ethel doesn't. It's she's going to jump his bones." Kevin said. 

"Don't remind me. She's been flirting with Jug. Touching him any chance she gets. God she's driving me insane. I love Jughead. I wish she would back off." Betty said as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. 

"Wait did you just you loved Jughead?" Veronica asked in shock. 

"I did." She smiled.  "He told me he loved me back too." 

"Oh my goodness. B that's amazing. Who would have thought that Jughead Jones could love with a heart of stone." Kevin joked. 

"Well it seems like I've broken his heart of stone into an actual beating heart." She smiled. 

It was getting late when Betty's phone rang. She nearly woke up Kevin who fell asleep. She quickly answered it and went to the patio the speak.

"Hi baby." Jughead said.

"Hi Juggie."

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm tried. I've had a good night though." She whispered.

"That's good. I've had a good time too. I missed our night together though."

"Yeah, I did too. Gives me the excuse to fall asleep on your shoulder." She smiled. 

"Like you don't do that anyway." He teased. 

"You love it." She smiled. 

"I do your right. You're so cute when your asleep." He whispered. 

"Stop it Jones you sweet talker." She giggled.

"Its just the truth. You're beautiful baby. The whole world needs to see that."

"God I love you." Betty smiled. 

"I love you too." He whispered. 

"Are the boys sleeping?" 

"No there still up on the xbox. I just snuck away." He told her. 

"Well I'm glad. Veronica and Kevin are sleep. I'm on the patio." 

"So you mean I have my gorgeous girlfriend to myself." He said. 

"You do. But I think I'm the lucky one." 

"You think so." He couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh I do. You know you're adorable and handsome."

"Now look who's sweet talking." He laughed.

"Juggie I just want to say thank you. You've been amazing. You've helped me with all of this and so much more. I'm so thankful for you baby. "

"Betty Cooper I love you. You helped me without knowing. I will always be here for you. Through the good, the bad and even the fucked up situations. I'm thankful for you gorgeous." He told her. 

"When did I get so lucky?" She asked.

"Well you didn't get so lucky  considering I couldn't dance for shit when we first met."

"Yeah well back then I could have killed you for not telling me about that sooner." She joked.

"What a way to go. A beautiful girl killing me with her looks. Which you  do that on the daily." 

Betty couldn't help but giggle. She's out of the patio on the porch swing with the fluffy blanket from earlier wrapped around her. Veronica woke up to go to the toilet. As she walked past the patio she saw her friend. She noticed how happy she was. That made Veronica happy seeing as she hasn't seen her best friend smile that bright or wide in awhile. 

"You must be immortal then." She joked.

"What immortal being am I then?" He asked.

"A vampire. You have the aesthetic of one already handsome. A dark, brooding and angsty vamp. You also practically hate the light and stay up late until early morning the next day writing."

"Hey that's the only time I can write my novel. Fine if I'm a vampire does that make you my internal love.  Are you my doppelganger of the first love I've ever loved." He asked.

"Some sounds like they've been watching too much vampire diaries." She teased.

"Babe you like that show. You're the one who got me into it. But if you tell the boys they might tease you to death."

"Oh Juggie you'll be fine. So does that make me an Elena or a Kathryn?"Betty asked whilst yawning.

" It makes you a sleepy girl. Don't let me keep you up Betts. If you're tried tell me. "

" But this is nice. "She tells him.

" But my gorgeous girlfriend is getting all sleepy and I'm guessing cold because it's freezing out. Baby if you're tried sleep. It's late anyway. "

" Fine. "She pouted even though he couldn't see her." I love you Juggie. "

" I love you too Betts. Good night Sunshine. "He whispered.

" Goodnight handsome. "She said before ending the phone. 

Betty sat on the porch swing for half an hour later. She just there listening to her music. She felt at ease, peaceful and most of all it was quit. The stars were out shining so bright. She felt her eyes getting heavily. She knew it was time to head to bed.

Betty tiptoed back in to the house. She went back to Veronica's room. She was trying so hard not to wake up her two best friends. She tiptoed back on to the bed. She tucked her self under the blanket and sleep slowly took over her. 

Today has been a good day for her. She feel as things are starting to feel more normal again. She knows things won't ever be normal again but she's getting use to this. This is going to be her normal now. As her brother as her guardian. She's starting to feel whole again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF. All your support means the world to me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr

Monday morning rolled around fast again. They started planning their parents funeral yesterday. It's a weird thought she'd never have to do considering she's the oldest however she knew what her parents wanted. 

Betty was having a really shitty day. It hasn't improved in the slightest from when she woke up. The only time she smiled today was seeing her niece's Casey throw baby food across the kitchen. 

"You taking hobos on a ride dearest Elizabeth?" Jason asked. 

Betty was trying her best to ignore the jackass beside her. "Oh come on mini coop. If you can ride him you can take a ride with me." Jason said. 

"Get lost Jason. I have standards!" Betty said as she barged passed him. 

Betty headed to the blue and gold dance studio to get some practice in before her lesson with Penny. She was also performing a solo in the end of year performance. She's also been so incredibly stressed dance is her way of escaping. 

Now Betty stood in the middle of the dance studio. The music is playing. She strokes her left hand upwards then pushes her right hand down after wards. She then slightly lifts her hands up then pushes them down wards in a cross type movement. As she does that she steps to the side. She then leans her body to the right doing a body roll. Lifting her hand to her mouth like she's putting a cigarette in her mouth. 

She then turns to a lunge and swings her hands low. She then does moves upwards again but leaned back into a spin moving her hands to the next movement. She turns to the floor however, in that turn moves to stand up. She bobs down and back up again swinging her arms in circular motions. She does this as she lunges into the next move. She jumps kicks backwards then spins. She finishes the spin of hugging herself to then glide into a crouching position to gracefully move her leg backwards.

Betty then body rolls backwards to bend over crossing her hands to stand up to swinging them over her head one by one. She then repeats a spin holding her hands closer to her chest pushing them outwards as she steps away. Almost as if he hands are a birds wings and she's flying. She then brings her hands forward to her chest. Lifting one of her legs to her knee then bringing her arms back towards herself.

She carries on doing the routine. She was so in tune and connected to the music. Her body moved to the beat. You could feel the emotions ease out her soul as she glides and spins across the room. She finishes of the dances out of breath and emotional. She's still sat on the floor due to how she finished the dance. She was collecting her thoughts before stopping her playlist. 

Penny walked in the room to see her sat in her dance stuff on the floor. She came and sat beside her. "You okay Betty?" She asked.

"I'm getting by. I'm helping plan the funnel. It's happening next week. I have the most say due to me spending the most time with them. I thought I would never have to do that. Oh and Jack ass's at school." Betty told her.

"Jason Blossom?"

"How did you know." She asked sarcastically.

"Teacher or guardian Point of view?" Penny asked.

"Aunties point of view."

"He's been giving Jug grief. I hear him talking over the phone. He's a right deep deep deep." Penny told her.

Betty couldn't help but laugh. "Agreed." She smiled.

"Have you seen Jug today?"She asked.

" No. I came straight here."

" He said he'd helping you teach the tinies lesson tonight. "Penny mentioned. 

" Yeah. Chic is out at some performance tonight with Cami  and Grans baby sitting. So he said he'll keep me company. Is that okay? I know it's a Friday night and all but I don't want to keep him away from you."

"No its fine. Gives me and Sutty time to ourselves. We've both been busy at work." Penny said. 

"Okay." Betty smiled. 

"You two have fun tonight. Take it easy on yourself. Go find lover boy. I'll see you in class." Penny smiled. 

______

Betty managed to get through all the day. It was easier with everyone she cared about around her. She loved watching Jughead with the kids. He's amazing with them. They all listen to him. 

He got them to do their performance properly. Betty could have kissed him right in front of the kids. She pulled him aside on their break and hugged him. 

Betty couldn't wait for the ride home. Betty held on to Jughead really tight and close as he rode through the streets of New York. Once they got to her house they got off the bike they stayed outside for a while kissing. Betty couldn't help herself. It's been a long week and today was a day. 

Betty opened up the door to see a note where the key hanger was. It was telling her that their was pasta in the pan to reheat in the microwave. She put the note back down on the side. Her and Jughead headed into the kitchen. 

"Baby do you want a drink?" She asked. 

"No I'm okay." 

"Okay." She said as she made herself a drink. Once she made a drink she came around to Jughead and hugged him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you so much Betts." He said kissing her. 

Betty deepened the kiss. She stood on her tip toes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. He placed her on the counter. 

"Juggie." She whispered. 

"Yeah baby." He whispered in between kisses. 

"We...should head upstairs right?" 

"Do you want to?" He asked. She just nodded her head with a faint smile. 

Betty ran up the stairs holding Jughead's hand smiling. As they got to her room she shut the door and her curtains. She instantly drew back to him like a magnet. 

"I've missed you. We've been so busy this week. I have that group dance with the boys." He whispered as he kissed her. 

"You've not missed much. Just planning my parents funeral. How fun?" She said sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed her forehead. 

"Don't be. It's okay." 

"I'm here for you. When ever, for what ever. A message, a call or even an email." He teased. 

"I know dork." She smiled and kissed him again. "Juggie," 

"Yeah?" 

"I've been thinking... I love you so much. When we dance we have so much chemistry. I trust you so much... Well... What I'm trying to say is, I want you Juggie. I'm ready." She admitted. 

"What are you saying Betts?"He asked. 

Betty stood on her tip toes and kissed him again. He sank in to the kiss. It began a soft kiss but sped up and began to be lustful. She smirked into the kiss as she touches his waste band. 

" I want you Juggie. "She whispered again. 

" I want you too. "He whispered as he kissed her. 

Betty lifted his top over his head so now he's bare chested." This isn't fair is it? "He asked as he toyed at her top." Can I? "He asked. She nodded and with her permission. He took it off. 

Now she was half naked like he was. She was perfect he thought. She looked stunning. He pulled her in again to kiss her. He carried her over to the bed. All he could think about is how great her breasts were as he kissed her chest. Little gasps and moans escaped her mouth making him smirk. 

"You're stunning and sexy. I want you to know that." He whispered in between kisses.

"No I'm not." She whispered.

"I'm going to show you how sexy and stunning you are." He kissed her.

Betty cradled him on her bed. Lust filled his stomey blue eyes. He wanted her. She could feel how bad he wanted her. Betty couldn't help but smirk. She teasingly grinded on him. She heard him groan and God she became wetter.

" Can I take your bra off?" He asked. Betty nodded allowing him to take it off. Jughead struggled a bit bit managed to take it off. He touched het breast making her moan.

They were exploring each others body. A newly territory for them. Both appreciating it. Betty's hand brushed against him. She smirked at she felt him twich. She then toyed at his waist band. 

"Can I?" She asked innocently. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her again. He just wanted to make sure neither one would regret it. "I'm sure." She smiled as she unbuckled his belt. 

"I love you Betty." He kissed her as she unzipped his jeans. 

"I love you too Juggie." She smiled into the kiss. He had his hands underneath her skirt toying at her underwear. "Juggie take them off." She whispered. 

Jughead slid down her underwear. He kissed her kneck as he did so. "Your gorgeous." He whispered. 

"Juggie." She whispered. 

"I know." He said as he took his own underwear off. Now their fully naked as Betty slipped out her skirt. "Juggie please." She whispered. 

"I need a comdom babe." He whispered into a kiss.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered. "Have been for a year. My mum made me." 

"It's in my wallet. I can get it, it's in my jeans." He said as he leaned over and pulled one out. 

Jughead ripped opened the comdom and put it over him. He made sure it was on properly before pulling Betty back in for a kiss. "I'm ready." He whispered.

Betty slowly lowered herself on to him. She winced slightly at the pain. "Are you okau baby?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah... I'm just adjusting." She whispered. 

"Okay baby. You feel good."He smiled as he rested his hands on her hip.

"You do too. It's my first time." She whispered. "I know baby. It's my first time too." He said kissing her.

"I love you so much." Betty said as she slowly began to move. She started to roate her hips. It hurt at first but then she got over the pain and it became pleasurable.

They moved together in unison. They changed up the paste and kept the pressure the same for now as she felt comfortable with it. She felt no pain. The moans and groans from each other were like sweet music to each others ears. They both reached their climax. Betty fell onto his chest.

They now lay beside each other with the brightest of smiles on their faces. "That was amazing." Betty said kissing him.

"It truly was baby." He whispered as he kissed her head. She was now laying beside him snuggled deep into his chest.

"I needed that... This." She whispered.

"I know baby. Its hard but your doing amazing. Your parents would be so proud of you at hard you work. I'm so proud of you baby. Our final show case will be amazing. We graduate soon. I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

"Thank you Juggie."

Betty and Jughead just liad there in each other arms. Betty was placing small circles on her chest. They were so focused on one another they didn't realise that the door to down stairs opened.

"I should go." He whispered. "Or at least get dressed incase Chic comes home early."

"Don't go yet. We should get dressed though." She leaned back up and passed him his clothes.

As they got redressed Betty got changed into some pj's and put a movie on. Jughead helped changed her sheets for her too. Once they were done they laid back on her bed in each others embrace. 

" What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Kev and V are dragging me out." She said.

"Anywhere nice?"

"The lake. Its sunny tomorrow and I love that place. I just want to be with you." She whispered.

"Is Arch and Fangs going?"

"I think so I got a message whilst we were in the kitchen. Let me check." Betty said as she leaned over to her phone.

K: Boys are coming tomorrow. Ask lover boy. 

"Yeah they are. So that means you are." She smirked. 

"Am I? Really, you don't know I might have plans." He teased. 

"Do you?" She smirked.

"Actually yes. I have plans with this stunning blonde at a lake." He teased.

"God I love you." She kissed him.

As they were kissing the door to her room opened. Betty and Jughead didn't realise. They door shut and Jughead and Betty broke apart. They both glanced at the door. 

"Polly!" Betty said as she scrambled off her bed to hug her. 

"Hey little sis." She smiled as she hugged her. 

"Who's this hotty?"She asked. 

" Polly this is my boyfriend, Jughead Jones. " Betty smiled as she held his hand. 

" Wait is this the guy JJ was telling me about? "Polly asked. 

" Wait what? "Betty asked in shock holding on to Jughead's hand tighter. 

"Breath Betts." He whispered in her ear. 

She took a deep breath in and out. "You should go Jughead." Polly said. 

Jughead let go of Betty's hand. He didn't want to ruin this moment between them. He knew how close they were and he didn't want to harm that.

"Juggie." She whispered.

"It's okay Betts. I know how important this is to you, I'll go. I'll see you tomorrow with the guys." He said kissing her.

"No Juggie stay. You shouldn't have to go. You've been here for me when Polly wasn't." Betty said tearing up.

"Baby it's okay. I think you two need this." He whispered.

"Go Jughead!" Polly shouted.

"I'm going." He said. "I promise to call you tonight. I love you." He said pulling Betty into a hug and kissed her.

"I love you so much Juggie." She whispered kissing him. "I'm a phone call away." He reminded her.

"Goodnight Juggie." She said as he began to walk out the door.

Betty made sure she heard the door down stairs shut before she spoke. "What the hell Polly? He's my boyfriend and I love him. I've never treat Jason like that!" She shouted.

"No Betty. He's awful and totally not right for you!"

"You don't know that! You belive your boyfriend's judgement over your own sister. That's amazing Poll! You come home and expect everything to be the same. We'll it can't!" Betty shouted in tears.

"God Betty I know that! Our parents died and your slutting it up."

"Get out!" She shouted. "Get out my room. You have no right to say that to me." Betty said crying.

Polly stormed out of her room slamming the door. Betty collapsed on her bed in tears. Her she was thinking that she would have her sister to help her through the furnal.

She was meant to have all her siblings back. Polly was always saying she should start dating. When she does the guy she is utterly and totally in love with, her sister hates him due to her on and off boyfriend.

Betty grabbed some clothes and shoved it in a bag. She grabbed her phone. She ran down stairs and got her keys. She drove to her grans house. She let herself in. She saw her gran with Casey on the couch.

"What's a matter honey?" She asked.

"Polly's back." She cried.


	12. 12

Betty slept over at her grans last night. She wasn't going to sleep at home with Polly judging her. She hated that Jughead was being judged and Polly didn't even know him. Betty ended not going to the lake that weekend. She had multiple messages and missed calls. She just powered off her phone and locked in the draw for a weekend. 

Jughead was worried about Betty. He knew how hard this was. Granted he didn't know how hard siblings were as he never had any. He has friends that feel like family but that's a different situation. 

Jughead is currently in the car as Penny drove them to school. She had an early meeting with the dance staff as Penny was the head of the dance department. They pulled into the car park and Penny could see Jughead was worried. 

"Don't worry Jug. She'll be fine,she just needs time. Her and Polly have been through more than she's telling you." Penny told him. 

"Yeah I know. It's just... I'm worried. She never misses a group hang. I'm scared she'll miss school." 

"She won't. She loves dancing and the end of the year show case is in three months." Penny told him. 

Penny managed to settle Jughead nerves before they headed I. To school. Penny headed to her meeting as Jughead headed for an early morning practice of the boys group routine. 

" Look my favourite student returns. "Penny teased as she saw Chic. 

" Ah yes, the great Miss Peabody is still here. "He laughed. 

" What your 26 now. I've only been teaching 10 years. I was 26 when I started. "

" Touche. "He teased hugging her. 

" I have an idea Cooper only me and you can pull off. A group dance. "

" Let me guess its a heart wrenching emotional performance."Chic said. 

" Bingo!"She smiled. 

" I'm just that good Pen. "

" So I was thinking it will be this bug group dance with a featured main couple. It will be the closing number. As you know already it will be powerful and emotional. "Penny explained. 

"Auditions after school and give them today's lesson to come up with something to show us." Chic smiled as he's on the same page as his old mentor. 

Penny smiled back at him. "She that's why you were my favourite." She teased. 

"You shouldn't have favourites."He teased back smirking. 

"Oh shut up Chicy, you have favourites too Chic." 

"Touché." He laughed. 

"Be in my room before first lesson in half an hour. I was thinking Saturday rehearsals until the big day, starting this week." 

"Sounds good but they'll have to start next Saturday. I have my parent's furneal this week." He uttered. 

"Absolutely." Penny nodded. 

_______

Jughead hasn't seen Betty all weekend. He's worried about her,especially considering her sisters back in town. He headed to the boys locker room to get ready. 

Class was like any other, everyone in their groups warming up. However, when he entered the room he saw Betty alone in the corner stretching. He smiled knowing that she's here. He sat down next to her beginning his stretches. 

"Hey Baby." He smiled. 

"Hello Jughead." She whispered. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. Betty didn't say anything. "Babe?" 

"Can we talk about something?" Betty asked looking at the floor tearing up. "Absolutely what's up?" He answered. Just as she was about to speak they all got called around. 

"Okay, listen up you diva's." Penny shouted. "Me and Mr Cooper here are doing a group performance for the end of the year show case. We want everyone to audition after school tonight. We're giving you today's lesson to come up with something. So get your ass's moving. We'll have a surprise judge picking the main couple featured. "

Everyone were mumbling about how excited they were about it and what idea's they were thinking off. Usually Betty would be the same but she just sat there  looking at the floor. Jughead instantly knew she wasn't doing well. 

" Hey Babe, have you any ideas?" He asked. 

"A break up story." She whispered. 

"That'll be hard considering we're together." 

"I can't do this anymore Jug." She whispered brokengly. 

"Do what?" He was utterly confused and worried. 

"This... Us... Everything... I just get hurt." She cried. 

Betty wasn't telling Jughead something and he knew that. Betty had found the sticky maple account the school boys have on Instagram. Someone put it on public and tagged her. It was a photo of her only Jughead's has and a score. She has a maple all over her as a sticker in it. 

It wasn't the first time she's been in it. She was in it last year. Chuck Clayton sexually assulted her last year on an over night stay with school. He got absolutely shit faced and then with out any consent he touched her sexually. The next day she was on the account and she heard all the boys talking about it. 

This was the true reason why her and Polly aren't close. Jason got to her and made her own sister go against her. Think that she was lying about something so serious. Polly even convinced their parents she was lying when Betty told them. 

"Please baby don't do this. Let me help you." He pleaded.

"Can we just get on with the dance?" She asked between her tears. "I... You know what you did, like I meant nothing." She couldn't breath.

"No I don't." He said as they started to put a dance together.

"You do. Why did it have to happen again? I trusted you. You said we could trust each other. "She cried.

They managed to string a dance together. No one would see it until tonight. Betty was having an anxiety attack. Everything was getting too much. The pain and stress from everything was building up. She couldn't breath everything was spinning. She needed to get out the room. Betty ran out the room tears streaming down her face as everyone watched her.

Jughead was utterly confused to what just happened. Did they just break up? They were doing so well? He was hurt but he knew she was hurting more. He instantly began to run after him. Penny stopped him and told him she'd go after her.

Penny found her in the girls changing room collapsed on the floor struggling to breath. Penny's heart broke seeing her like that. She knew it must be towards the fact her sister was back in town and her parents furnel this Saturday. Penny knelt down beside her and picked her up.

"Hey Betts." She whispered.

"Please, go away."

"Now I'd be rubbish at my job if I do that." She teased.

"Please,Juggie needs you more." Betty whispered. Her heart was in pieces.

"Speak to me Betty." Penny spoke calmly.

"I broke up with him. I can't do this. He said... I can trust him... but it happened again Pen." Betty stuttered.

"What are you saying Betty?" She asked.

"That stupid sticky maple shit. I... I gave Jug my trust... My virginity and... He did that." She whispered.

"I swear to god he fucking better have not. Chuck is an asshole, I know I shouldn't say that about a student but I don't care. You came to me that night distraught and I could have done something to prevent it. Checked for alcohol but I didn't. I blame myself for that night Betty. I'll speak to him. But I know my nephew and I don't think he'll do that. "Penny whispered.

" I just can't deal with anyone, anymore. I love Juggie so much but I don't know what to believe. I also don't want to push his progress back with his grieving. "Betty admitted.

Penny hugged Betty stroking her hair." It's okay Betty. He loves you too. You won't set back his progress of grieving. He wants to be there for you. Let me tell you a secret, no one can deal with their shit. They just seem like they can. "Penny reassured her.

" Got changed and go to the nurses office. You need to calm down from you're panic attack. "Penny added.

Betty just nodded as she stood up. Penny headed out the changing room and back into the dance studio. She walked on and pulled Jughead aside. They walked into her office which was across from the dance studio.

" Jug do you know what a sticky maple is?" Penny asked.

"A what?" He asked confused. "Is it like food?"

Penny knew her instincts were right. She knew he was raised better than that. "Let me check your phone."She told him.

" Privacy Pen! "

" I swear to god Jug! Give me it. "Jughead pulled out his phone and gave it to her. Penny pulled up Instagram and the sticky maple account." Do you know this account? "She asked.

Jughead took a look at the screen." I've never seen that account in my life. Wait, why is Betty on it. No one has that photo but me. "He seemed utterly confused.

"I'm guessing you're phone got hacked. Betty saw this and hence what pushed the decision over the edge. Jug there's something you don't know about Betty. But please go to her and explain this wasn't you." Penny told him.

"Okay." He said as he stood up and took his phone again.

Jughead knew Penny had sent her to the nurses office. He gently knocked on the door and entered the room. He saw her sat on the sofa. He sat down next to her. "Penny explained everything to me. Well she partly explained it. I would never do that." He whispered as he gently held her hand.

"It's happened before." She whispered.

"Betts, I would never do that. My account got hacked." He explained.

Betty just nodded.

"Betts I understand if you don't want to get back together. You need space. I of all people understand that. But just know that I love you and I'm so fucking sorry that the sticky maple thing has happened to you before." He told her.

"No Jug you don't get it. It's the thing that made me and Polly enimies." Betty whispered. "I'll tell you some day. But for now we're still broken up." She cried.

Jughead could see the pain in her gorgeous blue emerald green eyes. "Okay." He whispered. "I'll see you tonight for the auditions then." He kissed her one last time  as he knew she needed this space.

The auditions went well. It was hard for them to dance together. They danced so well but not being able to be closer than that anymore hurt. They did still love each other.

_______

The week at school was horrible. Betty hadn't been sitting with the group. Jughead had been keeping his distance as she asked him too. The group were finding it hard too. They saw the longing looks they give each other and the sad smiles they'd give each other when the see each other.

Saturday approached faster than Betty wished. She was currently sat in her room doing her hair as she heard the knock on the door. She assumed it was her Gran so she just stayed in her room finishing getting ready. 

Betty was applying a little make up when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" She shouted. The door pushed open, Betty turned towards the door. 

"Juggie?" She whispered. 

"Hey there Juliet." He smiled faintly. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to support." He whispered as he walked through in her room. 

"Why?" She asked tearing up. 

"I never wanted you to go through this alone. I don't care if we're not together or not. No one should go through this alone." 

Betty stood up and closed the space between them. She hugged him close and cried. "Thank you Juggie." She whispered. Jughead hugged her back. "It's okay. I've missed you." He whispered. 

"I've missed you too." Betty whispered. "I'm sorry Juggie." 

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I get it, I pushed people away too. So I'm not judging." Jughead whispered into her hair. 

Betty held him closer. "Is it  the wrong time to tell you that you look gorgeous?"He whispered. She just shook her head 'no'. 

"Well you do." 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

"Let's do this together." He said as he stepped away from the hug holding his hand out so she could take it. She hesitantly  took his hand and nodded. 

Things have been hard between them. They'd only see each other to practise. They would only talk work then. When one of them is with their friends the other tends to sit by there self. It was hard especially considering they still love each other.

Penny didn't know if showing up at Betty's place would help. But she must admits that her nephew makes up a good argument. She reluctantly gave in to him. In the end she knew it would help massively towards both of them. Penny and Chic has seen a massive change in their attitudes. They missed each other massively.

As they entered down stairs Chic just nodded towards Jughead. It was a nod to symbolise gratitude and how thankful he was that he was here for her today. He knew what they were going through and that just made Chic appreciate Jughead more.

"Guys the herses are here." Mell said trying to stay strong. 

Everyone started to get into a vehicle so they could follow the herses to the church. Betty went with Mell in her car, as for Jughead he rose there on his bike. He felt strange doing this knowing its her parents. He's already done it once for his and it was terrible. 

Betty arrived at the church before Jughead did. She was trying so hard to be the one to keep it together. She had to be,she's always been the one to keep together in hard moments. Everyone were waiting outside for more of the guest to arrive.

Betty was in the corner by herself when Jughead arrived. She was nervously playing at her dress. He was proud of her. It was a progress, it was better than breaking skin of her own hands. He also then saw Polly next to their grandmother holding her hand crying. Jughead understood the pain they feel but he was angry at Polly for pushing her sister away in times like this. She shouldn't feel the need to stand in the corner.

Jughead made his way over to her and stood next to her. He just raised his hand for her to took. She took it faster then last time. It wasn't long before everyone was going into the church to get seated.

Once Betty got into the church, she found there was no room for her up on the front row. She then turned to the second row. That row was filled with all the surivers of the crash. Their oldest and dearest of friends. 

Cami saw Betty, she stood up with Casey in her hands. "Hey Betty, go take my place. I'll sit towards the back." Cami offered.

"Go on Betts, you deserve to sit up front too. They're your parents. Look you're gran is waiting for you." Jughead reasurred her.

"She's with Polly." She whispered.

"She's staring at us. She's waiting for you Betts. I promise I'll sit right behind you." Betty just nodded as let go of his hand to take Cami's spot.

"She misses you." Cami whispered. "I miss her too." He admitted.

"We know. You two are good for each other. Just give her time, I know she's glad you're here." Cami told him.

Cami and Jughead managed to get a seat in the second row. The song I was here by Beyoncé started playing as man started to bring in the cascets. Jughead eyes instantly went to Betty who was watching the man bring them in. 

He saw her so hard try not to cry. He could see the pain and hurt in her emerald green eyes. He saw the tears form but she willed them to go away. 

The caskets were now placed in front of everyone. Everyone were sobbing their eyes out. The priest did all his reading before calling Chic up to the stand first. 

"Me and my parents never really saw eye to eye. We fought all the time but I still loved them. They were taken away from us too early. They never got to meet their granddaughter." He cried. 

Cami stood up to go towards her husband. She left Casey with Jughead for a moment. Casey loves Jughead, when Betty baby sits he would normally join her and Casey would always calm down for him.

The priest then did a few more speeches then prayers before he called Polly up. Polly couldn't stop crying, Jason came up to the stand with her. What made Betty outraged is that she couldn't get a seat on the front row, yet he did.

"My mum and dad were my rocks. They supported me through out everything. They pushed me to be my better self. I wouldn't have gotten to where I am today without them. I wasn't there that night to say goodbye like my sister was."

Betty's blood boiled over. Jughead could see her hands curl in towards each other. He wished he could help her more. Betty looked over at him as she finally allowed a few tears yo escape.

'It's okay. Breath, I'm here for you.' He mouthed to her. As soon as he mouthed that to her she placed her hands flatly on her lap. Jughead let a sigh of relief out.

"Now they're gone. I've lost everything." Polly muttered out before running back to her seat because it got too much. 

Mell went up to give her speech. She managed to get through it all. It had everyone in tears. The priest called up Betty to give speech before all the guest could lay roses on top of the caskets before they get taken away. 

Betty looked at Jughead before she went up and mouthed, 'I can't.' Jughead looked back at her and mouthed, 'You can. I'm here if you need me.' Betty nodded slightly as she headed up to the stand. 

She took a deep breath and looked at Jughead before starting. "My parents shared a pa... Passion. Th.... They f... Found them se... Self through da.... Dance. I'm sorry I can't... " Betty broke down crying. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. 

Jughead couldn't have her do this alone. He quickly jumped up and rushed to her side. He pulled her in for a hug." You're not alone Betts. I'm here, let's do it together. "He whispered. She just nodded. 

She took a deep breath again and started to talk again." They found themselves through dance. They created a life through that first dance they ever performed together. They showed us and taught us their passion. Almost like a legacy." She stopped to take a deep breath. 

Jughead squeezed her hand to show support." You're doing amazing. "He whispered.

" The night they die... Died, I went to go watch them preform. But I never got to say goodbye properly. "She said that looking at Polly." They we're rushing. They had to be in Europe the following day. They died doing something they loved. They died happy. "She whispered wiping her tears away.

" It sucks that they've gone. I miss them so much. I love them so much. We didn't see eye to eye all the time but I'm the person I am today because of them. So when you think about them, don't Th...think about the bad times where you've missed or argued. Think about the joyful moments. All their performances they've crafted through love and ambition. They would want you to celebrate the new beginning and not dwell on the past. I know they'll be looking down on us. "She managed to finish it before she broke down again only this time into Jughead's chest.

Jughead leaded her back to her seat. Everybody started to get up to lay their flowers down. Betty didn't want to go up first. She wanted to be the last person, so she could say good by with out the masses amounts of crowds. 

Jughead sat next to her just holding her. She stroked her hair as he kissed her head. "Thank you Juggie." She whispered. 

"It's okay." He whispered back. 

Everyone started to filter out. Everyone was now outside except Betty and Jughead. Betty and Jughead stood up. "I'll be right here." Jughead said leading her to the caskets.

"Okay." She whispered.

Betty walked up to the caskets. She placed the roses over them. She cried awhile before getting herself calm enough to talk. 

"Hey Ma, pa." She whispered. "I know your standing right behind me. Both of you have a hand on my shoulders. Your crying seeing the amount of pain I'm in. Your sorry for all the times you haven't listened. Your proud of me. Your happy knowing I have someone helping me." She glanced back to Jughead and flashed a small smile. 

" I feel responsible for your deaths. "She whispered finally admitting this aloud." It felt like you were trying to escape from me. I know I'm the black sheep of the family. Nothing I do was ever right for you guys. I was living in Polly shadow. All of your lives I've lived in her shadow. I wasn't putting up an act for you like she was. You believed her about the assault and not me. "She cried.

" Assault? "Jughead whispered.

" It happened to me, not her! 15 and it happened to me I was sexually assaulted and you didn't help. You believed Polly who wasn't even on the trip. Chuck was drunk and he hand his hands in between me before he collapsed from the alcohol." She cried.

"I hated you for that but I still loved you. You were my parents. Now your gone! I don't know whether to hate or love you." She whispered. "Goodbye Mum and Dad." 

Betty walked away in pain. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go back to her house where she'll have everyone morning over parents where alcohol and food will make it worse. 

"Betts!" Jughead whispered. Betty didn't say anything but just hugged him. She cried into his chest again. She'd lost track on the amount of times she did it. Jughead hands snaked up around her hugging her tightly. 

"Thank you so much Juggie. Your here after everything we've been thr through. It means so much." She couldn't stop the tears today. 

"It's okay Betts. I'm always here for you. You can trust me remember." He whispered as tears escaped his eyes.

"Can I go to yours? I... I just don't want to go back to mine where the wake is." She asked hoping he'll say yes.

"Yeah of course. Pen and Sutton are out."

The ride back to his place was in silence. Betty just held onto him tight and leaned her head on his back. He opened the door and lead her into the living room. He put an episode of grey's anatomy on for her. He made her some food knowing she hasn't eaten in a few days.

He gave her the sandwich and sat down next to her. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"It makes sense now." He told her. 

"What does?"

"The hacking. The assault. Why you went like that on me." He whispered. 

"I didn't want to tell you about it. Everyone thought I lied. I went to Penny about it. She was the only person to believe me apart from my friends. I heard about the play book account from all the gossip. I made up a fake profile to check it out last year at my name was there. When I saw it again only with a picture you have I was beyond hurt. I had everything going on. "She muttered through her tears.

" Hey, Betts look at me. "Betty looked up at him through her tears. He gently wiped the tears away." It's okay, I understand. I will always be here for you. Friend, girlfriend, dance partner. I'm here for you. "He reassured her. 

" I should have known it was hackers. "She whispered." I've been under so much pressure planning the furneal and with school. I do this! I burry myself in work so I can avoid my feelings. Then stuff like this happens. "

" It's okay, it's all over now."He whispered hugging her. 

" It's not though, I messed up. I should go."She whispered. 

" Or you could stay, stay! "

Jughead really wanted her to stay. He missed her like crazy and wants her to know that she isn't alone. 

"I don't think I should." She whispered. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because I'll do something stupid like this." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed him. "Because I still love you." She admitted with a faint smile. 

"Well Elizabeth Cooper I'll be happy to obliged to our stupid antics because I still love you too." His smile matching Betty's.

Betty leaned up and kissed him. However, she cradled his lap. His hands holding on to her waist as they explore each others mouths after a week of missing each others touch. 

" I need you Juggie. "She whispered into the kiss. 

Jughead nodded into the kiss as he carried her upstairs. When they came to his room their clothes were coming off and the dancing between two bodies that make the sound of love escaped their mouths. 

They lay in bed both in each others embrace as they stay silent for a few moments. Betty looks back up to Jughead and kisses him. 

"Betts?" Jughead whispered. 

"Hmmm." 

"What does this mean?" He asked. 

Betty knew exactly what he meant. She wants to call him hers again, only if he'll have her. "I love you Juggie and want you back. But that's if you'll have me?"She asked. 

" Of course I'll have you. I love you Betty Cooper. "He smiles happily after a day of sadness. 

Betty just lied there in his arm. She's happy he can forgive her after everything. She's so lucky to have him. She's his rock, her everything. Most importantly her person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading BSAABTF.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at @fangirl_writer_x.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/boTxLGtFZWc
> 
> The dance that I wrote this chapter off.

A few months have passed and now it's the day of the final show case. Agents and casting agents came from all around the world to see them preform. Betty had everything riding on this day. She was so nervous. 

Betty thought to past years when she sat at her vanity and her parents would be so excited to see her preform what she's been working hard for. Betty loved seeing the looks on their faces and the flowers they buy her after each show. She decided that's the thing she's going to miss most now their gone. 

Even though they worked her hard it always payed off and she was so thankful for it. She was currently sat at her mum's old vanity she had when she went to school there. She than her finger tips down the mirror as Veronica finished her hair. 

Veronica hugged her tight a silent promise made between them. 'What ever happens, happens. We've both earned where we get.' She smiled up at her and thanked her before Veronica headed to see Archie.

Betty was in the middle of her make up where she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and his soft lips graze against her neck not ruining the shows makeup.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled.

"Juggie! I'm so nervous. Everything I've ever worked for has led up to this. What if I fall? What if I forget a move? What if I freeze? What if.... What if?" She nervously rambled.

Jughead took her hands and held them. "Breath... You are the best dancer in the room. You will smash every move like you always do. You have your parents looking down on you. They're here in spirit. You Betty Cooper are my shining star and will shine just as bright as you always do." He smiled kissing her again.

Betty instantly felt calm again and her nerves are still there but began to subside a little. She was on a few group dances, one solo and one parter dance. She went through the routines in her head before member after member were called to places. 

Betty and Jughead are the due  act that are closing up the whole show. They're dancing the dance they've been working on since they first met. Betty was getting emotional because she knew this would be the last time she'd probably dance with Jughead. 

Penny called them to their places. Betty was wearing a burgendy dress with red lipstick and her hair in a messy pony tail. Jughead was in jeans and a white top only buttoned up a few buttons. 

Betty wanted to dig her palms into her hands as her anxiety rose higher as this is the first performance in front of a massive crowd for Jughead. Penny came up to them and pulled them in for a hug. 

"You're parents will be proud. Me, Sutty, Mell and Chic couldn't be more proud of you. Go out there and prove all these fucking idiots wrong. By the way you didn't hear me curse I am a good role model. A perfect teacher." She smiled at them. 

"Thanks Pen." They both smiled. 

Penny walked away as Jughead looked at her. "You ready baby?" He asked her. 

"I'm nervous and scared but let's do it." She smiled holding his hand.

The lights were pitch black as they walked on stage to get to their positions. Betty just looked up at Jughead and he smiled back at her. A smile that could speak a thousand words shared before the music started. 

The spot light is on both of them as the music started Betty began to crouch down touching the floor as the spot lights moves to her. She turns on her knees to face the audience as she reaches her hand out in to a fist before realising it as she spins to touch the floor. As she stood up she acted as if she was on a tight rope loosing her balance before gracefully spinning to touch the floor as she brought her hands to her head.

As she did that she was slowly standing herself tall as Jughead came up behind her and cradled her chest as she spun into his chest falling as she kicks her leg out to wrap around Jughead's neck to have her dangle from his neck before jumping up onto his shoulder cradling his head before Jughead guided her whole body like a swing cannon around to lay her on the floor as she brings her whole body together.

Jughead turns her into him and tilts her head upwards towards him. She was tearing up. He mouthed are you okay and she just nodded. She lied but carried on the dance. He then gently turned her around as he dipped her down bringing her back up still holding her head. Jughead then hugs her as she pushes her arms outwards his arms mimicking the move as he steps backwards.

Betty then flung her body forward as Jughead brought his hand down then backwards as he mimicks Betty's moves. Betty then falls back onto Jughead's shoulder as he lifts her over his shoulder. As he did that he turned around holding Betty kicked her feet up as high as they can go before Jughead dipped her to his chest so she was laying amongst him as he put her back down. Betty spun away as Jughead was going to hold her hand.

Betty then held his hand as he kept walking in strides as Betty kept grabbing onto his hands. Jughead lifted her amung his shoulder again as she graceful had her legs in a z form as he spun before leaping off. They then leap to the left as they spin before jumping backwards holding their hands out. Before going a half twist reaching their hands out for one another. They miss each others hand as Jughead spun amongst the floor and Betty leap kicking the air.

They both ran back to the centre towards each other. Betty holds his waist dipping her head as holds her shoulders before they moved each others hand as Jughead dips Betty around holding her tight so she wouldn't fall. They then did this twist movement as Betty is standing facing the audience and Jughead behind her holding her body as she highers one knee up holding both hands out before pulling them in towards her as she's weak and defenseless.

She dips her arms out as her knee is on her other knee. Betty leans forward kicking her bent knee out as Jughead pushed it back in before gently holding her head back as she falls into his arms. They continued their dance. Showing every ounce of emotion they were both feeling. Betty was sobbing as she couldn't help the tears but fall as she danced with Jughead. 

The were on the last part of the dance. Jughead pulled his hands away from her face as he started walking back as the spot light faded back off of him. The spot light flutters back on Betty as she takes a second to breath before she bends down in emotion. She stumbles clutching her hands together bringing them up towards her chest. As she walks to the beginning of the stage as she steps up on a box. and Jughead appears again. Betty just trusts him as she fell into his embrace as he holds her spinning them around. Betty clutches him as Jughead brought them to the floor holding each other tight as the lights go completely dark again.

They ran off the stage as both of them couldn't help but smile. Jughead pulled her in for a hug as Betty jump on him kissing him. They did amazing Betty saw a few tears in the audience.

"You were phenomenonal baby." Jughead smiled as he got passed the flowers he got her from Penny. "Here, I know they're not from them but I couldn't break tradition."

Betty began to cry again as she kissed him again. She pulled the flowers up to her nose and smelled them. "Thank you Juggie." She whispered. "These are my favourites."

"I know." He smiled.

Jughead as he pulled her in for a hug he heard some familiar voices as he turned around he saw his friends from home. He couldn't believe it as he pulled them in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We thought we'd see you prance around in white tights." Pea teased.

"We hoped." Toni corrected.

"In all honesty we're here to support our friend. You did amazing. You may have had me crying." Pea admitted.

"It's all down to my girlfriend." Jughead smiled proudly.

"Definitely you taught out boy to dance." Toni teased.

Penny came over and saw the teenagers. She hadn't seen them since they were 14. She pulled them into a hug. They all got into an easy flowing conversation. Betty felt as if she knew Jughead's friends for years. As she was talking she got a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Elizabeth Cooper?" An old woman asked.

"Yes?"

"Could we go into a classroom and speak?"

"Of course." Betty said as she began to walk to the closest classroom. They got sat down as the women began to talk. "I'm Mrs Bloom from Blooms Dance Company. We would like to sign you to our company for 5 years and maybe longer after that."

Betty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was in disbelief. "Wait really?" She smiled. 

"Yes we would like you next month."

"Yes, yes of course I will." She smiled tearing up. 

"We're excited to work with you. Here's my contact details. We'll be in touch. Read this over and sign it and we meet back here at 7am in a month." 

Betty left the classroom room so happy. She couldn't find Jughead but when she did he was with her family along with his family.

" Where have you been? "Chic asked.

"I just got offered a place for a tour around the world. Its a five year contract and maybe longer if they want me." She smiled.

"That's amazing Lizzy." Mell said hugging her. "It is but..." All she did was give a look to Jughead.

"But what?" Penny asked.

"No its good."

"Damn right it's amazing." Jughead smiled coming to kiss her. "We need to talk." She whispered.

"I know baby but not tonight."

"Thank God because I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Betty smiled faintly.

"Let's celebrate drinks ar mine for the adults." Mell said.

Betty and Jughead held hands as Pea and Toni teased them. Jughead just rolled his eyes. Betty giggled slightly as she invited their friends to join them.

Two weeks later graduation had been and they received all their results. Everyone passed with flying colours. Betty and Jughead was watching the final episode of season 15 of grey's anatomy together at his house. They started station 19 together too and it became added to their Friday nights.

"Juggie do we have to talk about it." She whispered.

"We do." He said.

"I don't want to." Betty teared up. "Hey its okay." He reasurred her. "Is it?"

"Yes because you earned that place and you deserve it. I know the conversation were going to have and we have to break up. That's okay because I will always love you Betts. We have a two weeks left together. Let's enjoy them okay."

Betty blinked away a few tears as she nodded a yes not trusting her voice. She just leaned up and kissed him. They stayed in each others embrace not wanting to break the warmth embrace and the safe.

" I love you Jughead Jones. "

" I love you too Betty Cooper. I love your sass. I love your talents. I love your personality. I love all your imperfections because your perfect to me." He kissed her.

______

The month passed so quickly. It's like she blinked and it was here. She and Jughead soaked up every minute they could get together. They knew that they would break up on that day as they couldn't have it be any closer than that.

Jughead had promised her he'd go back to the school with her and wave her goodbye. They both need it.

All her family are there too but she's sat in Mell's car leaning on Jughead's shoulder willing her tears to go away. She has been working all her life to this and couldn't believe it that she has finally achieved it. It all seems so bitter sweet as she has to leave him. She wouldn't have gotten by the last few months of her high school life without him.

Everyone said goodbye to her one by one before she came to Jughead. She wanted to leave him until last because it meant that they would be together a few minutes longer.

"Juggie..." She whispered cupping his face. "Betts." He did the same thing.

"I'm trying not to cry." She admitted. "Me too baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't let go of me, hold onto me." Jughead just hugged her and held her close. "I can for a few minutes." He whispered.

"What if I can't do it? What if I'm not good enough? What if I mess up?"She rambled on.

"Hey you listen to me. You are enough, everyone makes mistakes but most importantly you are more than capable Cooper."

"What if I fail my parents?"

"You've made them so proud and that will just keep growing. They'll be dancing right next to you each step off the way."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you Betts."

"5 years is along time."

"Yeah but you'll grow and more agents will pick you up. You will be the worlds best dancer and I'll be your biggest fan. I'll be in the nose bleeds holding up the biggest sign." He smiled faintly.

Betty just giggled faintly smiling. "Then little girl would kill you for blocking their views." She smiled.

"It'll be so worth it."Betty couldn't help but smile as she heared her name be called out. "That's you Betts."

All she did was hold him tighter "I know."She whispered into his chest crying.

"Go." He whispered.

"I can't not yet."

"You can go." He repeated.

"Not yet."

"Betts you need to their calling your name to the couch. Go... Or you'll never and you'll regret it."

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for an I love you?" He teased tearing up too. Betty just looked at him. That's exactly what she was waiting for. She knows if he says it, it will hurt more leaving but they both need this. "I love you... No go." He said crying. "I love you Juggie." She kissed him one last time before grabbing her luagge to the coach.

Betty looked back at him as she sat on the tour bus looking down at him through the window. She raised a hand to the window as she cried as the bus started move. Jughead held his hands up towards her as the bus drove away they both dropped their hands crying.

Betty just sat their as the bus drove with everyone buzzing with excitement. Betty was excited but it was bitter sweet. She's worked all her life for this and now she has. She has reached her dream but sacrificing her love. Betty just replayed the video of them dancing as they drove to their first destination.

J: you'll be amazing Betts. Prove these idiots back home wrong for the both of us.

B: I will but just know I will always love you.

J: I will always love you. You're an enigma Cooper.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this story with me. I have loved writing every single moment of this. It's been an emotional experience. I would love to know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading Broken Souls and a beat that flows.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


End file.
